Ladrón
by Angelinarte
Summary: Ladrón que roba a ladrón son cien años de perdón. Y yo voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece.


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Harry Potter, es propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros co., Editorial Salamandra y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos. Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que estarán en este One Music, son míos salvo detalles del contenido. Éste One es participante en la categoría "escrito" del Reto HarMusic de Harmony Hasta la Tumba 2014. Lo he escrito inspirada en otro fic que leí hace tiempo cuyo nombre responde por "Escena Eliminada de Chimel" en la Web de Harry.

Pareja: Harry y Hermione

Ambiente: Completamente AU.

Tipo: T (posiblemente también M)

Lugar: Hogwarts y post-Hogwarts.

Canciones utilizadas: "Superstition" de Stevie Wonder y "Here without you" de Three Doors Down; "O Children de Nick Cave", "Equivocada" de Thalía y "When a man like a woman" de Michael Botton. Las dos primeras, son más como para fondo. Las tres últimas si tienen su significado que las verán conforme avancen en la lectura.

Creo que no se me escapa nada más que decirles que No gano nada haciendo esto más que participar.

Así que sin más que decir… A leer.

Los saluda Angelinarte

* * *

><p>*TIN* Sonaba la campanilla de un ascensor deteniéndose en la planta baja. Sus puertas se abren para dejar pasar a una mujer y cuando estas ya casi se cerraban, un hombre alto las bloqueó con una mano, se introdujo y las soltó. *TIN*<p>

El hombre se movió a la pared de espejo con la mirada puesta sobre el panel numeral. Y la mujer que había entrado primero, vestida elegante y sexymente de negro, sus labios rojos sonrieron de lado y se movió un poco delante del hombre sin voltearse, y apegó su trasero a la delantera de él:

-Wow- gimió ella cerrando sus ojos con placentera sorpresa en un tono bajo y sensual, añadió-, ¡Qué Impaciente estás!- ronroneó, al notar lo "encendido" que estaba el miembro de aquel hombre.

-Tú que crees- gruñó éste suspirando y sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos se estrechó más a ella para que "lo" sintiera.

-Jajajaja… Auuu y yo que pensé que te tirarías a la bailarina de tu fiestecita.

-Es mi última noche de soltero, ¿Qué esperabas? No te mentiré que estuve a poco…- se alzó de hombros el hombre, y ella lo podía ver claramente como se lameteaba los labios en los espejos de las puertas -pero ya vez, me reservé para ti. Tú lo haces mejor "serpiente".

-Si tus "amiguitos" te vieran… ¿Qué dirían?

-Hace mucho tiempo ya no estamos en Hogwarts, y tampoco quiero que me vean contigo.

-Sin embargo bien que me disfrutas, pero claro como mañana te casas…- dijo ella meneando su trasero al hombre. Y ronroneó -hmmm… que pena me das.- fingiendo lástima -no entiendo porque te casas con la insípida "sangre sucia"...

-No la llames así… y no me recuerdes lo que haré mañana…

-Oh bueno, con la "sabelotodo" entonces… si no quieres casarte, ¿Por qué lo haces? Se nota que no la quieres, además juraba que ella se casaría con "Popotter".- el tipo gruñendo enojado sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y agarró a la mujer de las caderas, y se restregó con fuerza.

-Pero no…, porque ella… es mía… y jamás será de él…, será mía….

*TIN* El ascensor se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino. Ambos se despegaron y caminaron fuera del aparato: ella delante y él hombre detrás tomando cierta distancia y volvió a introducir sus manos en los bolsillos. Ambos vieron a una mujer joven muggle caminar con un carrito, pero no le dieron importancia ya que por la vestimenta sabían que algunos muggles vestían así para limpiar el hotel.

-¿Qué hay del hurón? ¿No te extraña?- habló otra vez el hombre, pero la mujer no contestó sino que se detuvo ante una puerta, introdujo una llave para quitar el seguro y se volteó dejando su espalda descansar en la madera.

-No.- dijo la mujer y lo jaló del cinturón. Elevó una pierna para acariciar la parte interna de las piernas del hombre hasta acariciar su miembro -hay otra que ocupa mi lugar entre sus piernas, pero no me importa porque yo también puedo hacerlo.

-Sí es así…- dijo el tipo ansioso -porque estoy deseoso que bailes sobre mí como la "Serpiente" que eres el resto de la noche…

-¿hmmmm? Y yo que te comportes conmigo como el "leoncito" salvaje que resultaste ser…- ella lo agarró de la cabeza y lo besó a devorar -porque voy a extrañar nuestros encuentros mucho y como… mañana te casas con la Sang… ¡Aaahmm!- aulló cuando él introdujo su mano bajo su falda y la acarició en la entrepierna.

Y el par de amantes se perdió tras esa puerta a disfrutar de su noche de pasión y lujuria en un hotel del Londres muggle.

Un "click" fue dirigido. Luego sacó un celular y marcó.

-¿Alan?

-_Los tienes_

-Sí, y están dentro.

-_Dónde_

_-_Yo estoy en una habitación de al lado- se acercó a una ventana donde había una mesita de noche, en ella una lámpara y por último abrió un poco las cortinas. -Cuando veas unas luces encenderse y apagarse, te diriges a tu izquierda.- ella lo hizo y vio asombrada una sombra descender de gran altura al otro lado de su ventana y luego deslizarse a su derecha y desvanecerse.

_-Listo. Te debo una linda._

-Eres asombroso… ¿Qué tal si me pagas llevándome a volar en tu escoba?- susurró.

-_Jajajaja… concedido. Espérame en lo alto del edificio. No tardaré._

La chica sonrió emocionada y cerró llamada.

**LADRÓN**

**(Reto HarMusic)**

*Londres muggle: Al día siguiente*

-_Hola, hola, holaaaa… Mi querido pueblo de Londinense, Harmony Music 98.5FM. Stereo les da un muy buenos días…- _decía animada la locutora -_y quien está al frente en tus sábados es su amiga Angie Star, aunque unas nubes grises y traviesas estén cubriendo a nuestro astro rey, esperamos que la programación llegue a donde estés con muy buena iluminación y vibra para lo que tengas planeado hoy…- _Quien oía la radio estaba debajo de la regadera con los ojos cerrados dejando que la cálida lluvia del agua arrasara con restos del jabón de su cuerpo. -_Son exactamente las 9:15 de la mañana- _cuando oyó la hora, levantó una mano al grifo de la ducha y lo cerró_ -, y que tal si arrancamos esta sección con algo como para recargarte las pilas… Se viene con nosotros "Steve Wonder" y su canción…: "Superstition"- _y la música comenzó a sonar.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y tanteó detrás hasta sentir la tela de la toalla, la descolgó para secar un poco su cara y rodear su cintura con ella. Salió cuidándose de no resbalar y aunque tenía la visión borrosa, ya conocía la ubicación de cada cosa de su cuarto de baño. Caminó hasta el lavamanos y allí se colocó unos lentes de marcos redondos a la altura de sus ojos.

El espejo le devolvió una imagen distinta del escuálido, flacucho y débil "Niño que Vivió" a la edad de once, ahora era todo un hombre de complexión gallarda y con una musculatura formada sin llegar a la exageración gracias al deporte en sus días de colegio y en la actualidad, por el tipo de trabajo agitado y lleno de adrenalina como es el de ser Auror a sus veintiuno o veintidós años; de cabellos negros azabache rebelde y enemigo de las peinillas y cepillos. Era la imagen viva de su padre, pero con la mirada tan verde esmeralda como la de su madre. Ambos detalles físicos eran la mágica herencia del amor entre sus progenitores, a excepción de esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, marcada a tan solo un año de vida por un enemigo que le dejó como recuerdo de porque no había crecido con sus padres biológicos sino con unos desagradables tíos nada mágicos.

Se quitó la toalla dispuesto a secar cada parte de su masculino cuerpo y la dejó alrededor de su cuello; tomó desodorante y lo pasó bajo sus axilas, luego agarró su cepillo y le untó la pasta dental y…:

"_Nadie en mi familia es mago…, pues mis padres son dentistas. Yo soy Hermione Granger ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?_"

"_Soy Harry Potter"_

"_¿Eres tú realmente? Lo se toooodo sobre ti…"_

-_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que conocí a esa niña de abundante cabello color castaño y de dientes delanteros bastantes largos…-_ pensó para sí y sonriendo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Terminó y con una colonia masculina en una mano, caminó a su dormitorio donde le esperaba la vestimenta de ese día.

Salió de su dormitorio acomodándose una corbata roja y su saco, camino a la sala de su departamento donde estaba la mesita del centro, donde encima descansaban tres objetos: dos de ellos era el control remoto de la tele y el otro del Stereo. Y lo tercero, era una tarjeta color naranja con elegantes detalles en crema.

-Seguro la escogió ella por él.- susurró el ojiverde no necesitando leer el contenido de aquella invitación.

La locutora de la radio volvió a hablar:

-_…Jimmy Neutrón nos ha pedido una canción de la banda "Three Doors Down" y nosotros lo complaceremos con este súper tema… "Here without you" suénela… _

El ojiverde se sentó un momento en su amplio sofá y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar acolchonado del mueble. Cerró sus ojos suspirando -no puedo creer que llegara este día- Mientras esa melodía muggle sonaba otro viejo recuerdo vino a su mente:

Flash Back: Cinco años atrás.

_Era la fiesta de graduación de mi generación en Hogwarts y aunque no regresé a recuperar mi séptimo año meses después de terminada la guerra mágica, pues había asistido por invitación de mi mejor amiga, quien era la única del Trío Dorado que se graduaba con honores. Mi pelirroja novia había lucido linda con su cabello suelto y con un vestido café ajustado a su cuerpo, pero en el Gran Salón ni siquiera ella tuvo comparación con mi mejor amiga que llevaba recogidos sus cabellos y traía puesto un vestido largo del color rojo como la sangre que corría en mis venas a una velocidad impresionante y que hizo desbocar mi corazón._

_Estaba más hermosa que la fiesta de Navidad del cuarto año._

_Todo estuvo muy bien al principio, cada quien con su pareja y entre conversaciones con mis ahora ex compañeros de colegio y lo que harían después de allí, pero después Ron le había prestado más atención al banquete y sus ojos se movían disimuladamente mirando los atributos de las demás chicas sin importarle de la Casa que fuera, que no pasó desapercibida para su castaña pareja. La chica cansada de esa actitud, se quejó. _

_-Ron, deja de hacer lo que haces._

_-¿Y qué estoy haciendo?- dijo él sin entender._

_-Deja de mirar a otras chicas, tu pareja soy yo. Ven vamos a bailar- dijo jalándolo de la mano, pero el pelirrojo no se movió, endureció su mano y le replicó._

_-Pero yo no quiero. Y te recuerdo que yo no quería venir, pero ya lo hice y te cumplí. ¿Qué más quieres?_

_-Que me respetes, porque esta es la noche de "Mí" graduación...- ella molesta se levantó diciendo que iría al baño y se perdió en medio de quienes bailaban._

_Faltaba poco para la media noche y su pelirroja chica le dijo sentirse cansada, pero llegando al inicio de las escaleras locas le dijo que subiría sola a su habitación. Él no se negó y la dejó ir, aunque cuando una de las escaleras se movió en otra dirección y la pelirroja caminó por allí, hizo memoria si había algún atajo rápido por ahí para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero luego no le dio ninguna importancia._

_Al regresar al Gran Salón, vio a Ron bailando con una chica de Hufflepuff, pero no a Hermione. Decidió ir a buscarla y cruzando por uno de los jardines la encontró solitaria y sentada en el borde de una fuente._

_-Hola Hermione- dijo él. Ella levantó su rostro encontrando a su ojiverde mejor amigo, al que no había visto en todo un año puesto que Navidad y Pascua los había aprovechado con sus padres después de recuperarlos, pero sí lo había extrañado._

_-Oh hola, Harry…- a pesar que su mirada mostraba tristeza, ella le sonrió -¿Qué tal tu noche?_

_-Un poco rara después de tanto tiempo de no estar aquí, pero no ha estado tan mal…- contestó él frente a ella -¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el lago?_

_-¿Ginny no se enojará?- dijo ella en son de juego, pero sin mucho ánimo. Él se alzó de hombros._

_-Dijo que estaba cansada y se fue a su dormitorio. Así que ambos estamos sin los hermanos Weasley. En pocas palabras soy todo para mi mejor amiga- aquello la hizo reír, le ofreció una mano -¿Vamos?- y le guiñó un ojo para animarla y ella aceptó._

_Al principio iban en un agradable silencio observando los alrededores del colegio, pero conforme sus mentes se llenaban de recuerdos, conversaban de tantas anécdotas que les ocurrieran desde que se conocieran en el tren expreso. Harry le recordaba a Hermione como se veía cuando ingresó al vagón buscando el sapo mascota de Neville, y la castaña no paraba de reír; pero ella no se quedó atrás diciéndole que cuando ella oyó y leyó de Harry Potter se lo imaginaba como un viejo, calvo y muy barbudo como Dumbledore o Merlín. _

_Harry también rió con la ocurrencia de su aspecto._

_-jajajaja… ¿En serio me veías así? ¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno, vengo del mundo muggle Harry y en el fondo, llegué con la idea que el mundo mágico sería como en los libros de cuentos de hadas. Cuando leí "Grandes magos del siglo" la mayoría de los magos tenían una imagen, pero de ti no había y solo decía que su mayor característica sería tu cicatriz en forma de rayo…_

_También se pusieron al día después de dejar de verse y poco escribirse: él le habló de cómo le fue ese primer año de preparación en la Academia de Aurores; de Ron, ambos sabían que ayudaba a George en Sortilegios Weasley; y Hermione que regresó a Hogwarts, le conversó lo que hará._

_-Harry… he ganado una beca para estudiar derecho en una Universidad mágica.- le dijo ella cuando caminaban a orillas del Lago negro._

_-Hermione, eso es fantástico…- ella hizo un movimiento con una mano haciendo aparecer el pergamino que le dieron en la ceremonia de esa mañana y se lo pasó a Harry. Éste lo leyó, abrió unos instantes sus ojos verdes -Ah ya veo.- musitó él decaído. -Te vas más lejos…_

_-¿Crees que deba aceptar?- musitó ahora ella dudosa pero esperando oír una segunda opinión. Y Harry la miró sorprendido._

_-Pues claro... No es que "debas", "Tienes" que aceptar… ¿No era lo que querías?_

_-Sí, pero…- y frunció su ceño -presiento que fue por esto que Ron se enojó…_

_-¿De cuando acá un enojo de Ron te detiene?- dijo él levantando una ceja. Ella se quedó callada. Harry le puso una mano en un hombro en son de apoyo -Hermione, has luchado mucho por esto. No has llegado a ser la mejor bruja de nuestra generación por nada como para que ahora lo rechaces la oportunidad que necesitabas para por fin pelear por los Derechos de los Elfos. O quien sabe… puede que llegues a ser la futura Ministra de Magia- Hermione rió con sus dos orbes mieles brillantes._

_-Jajajaja… puede que llegue a hacer algo por las criaturas mágicas, pero ¿llegar a ser Ministra de Magia? No exageres Harry. Una hija de muggles nunca ha llegado a ese puesto que yo sepa._

_-Nunca digas nunca, al mundo mágico le hace falta a la primera hija de muggles como una Ministra de Magia...- auguró Harry levantando un dedo para tocar la punta de la nariz de su mejor amiga -Y quien mejor que tú para merecer ese puesto, yo que te lo digo, Hermione._

_-Oh Harry… insisto que exageras- ella conmovida -, pero Gracias por tener fe en mi.- y sin dudar se lanzó a abrazarlo -Creí que tú también te enojarías- le dijo en un oído._

_-Yo no soy Ron. ¿Cómo enojarme por tus sueños?- De pronto una melodía suave llegó hasta ellos desde el castillo y él sin soltarla, le susurró en uno oído -quisiera bailar contigo… una vez más Hermione._

_Ella cerró sus ojos y sonriendo sonrojada, aceptó -Porque no Harry._

_Hermione se separó un poco para acomodar sus delicadas manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y las fuertes de él se deslizaron hasta la cintura. Mientras sus cuerpos se movían en un suave balanceo de derecha a izquierda, la mirada verde del uno, estaba conectada a una brillante de miel mientras que sus mentes eran invadidas por tantos recuerdos que pasaran juntos desde los once años, aquella vez que volaron montados sobre el suave plumaje de un hipogrifo, hasta conducirlos a un baile improvisado en una tienda mágica en tiempos difíciles. Y entonces… ambos cayeron en la cuenta que esa podría ser la última vez que se verían en quien sabe qué tiempo e inconscientemente sus rostros fueron atrayéndose: Harry bajó un poco el suyo y ella completó la trayectoria juntando sus labios con los de él._

_La luna llena reflejada en la claridad del lago, fue el único testigo de cómo un beso tan mágico como ellos mismos, quitaba una venda a dos mejores amigos de distintos sexos que por siete años y ciegamente, se habían visto "como hermanos", más aquel beso fue tan solo el inicio de una verdad oculta en lo más profundo de sus corazones._

_Fue algo suave que aumentó su intensidad y poco a poco fue bajando hasta que despacio separaron sus rostros. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, ambos se sorprendieron de lo que había pasado y recordaron que cada quien tenía pareja, sus parejas que sí eran hermanos. _

_-Esto no debió pasar Harry...- dijo Hermione._

_-Y no volverá a pasar Hermione...- Harry pegó su frente a la de ella -Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada._

_-Jamás lo haré.__- dijo Hermione. -quedará entre tú y yo._

_U__n ruido de pisadas los alertó y se separaron al instante, pero Hermione al dar un par de pasos atrás, un tacón tropezó con una piedrilla y casi cae al lago de no ser porque Harry la alcanzó agarrar de una mano y le evitó la caída jalándola hacía sí, pero para los ojos azules de otra persona que aparecía en escena, diría que el héroe no quisiera que la chica se fuera._

_-¿Qué están haciendo?- ambos voltearon y vieron a Ron quien tenía sus ojos puestos en las manos juntas. Hermione rió nerviosa por la torpeza y esperando despistar lo que "realmente" ocurrió allí._

_-Nada que conversábamos del colegio, pero pisé mal y me tropecé. Harry me ayudó a no caer. ¿Verdad, Harry?- Harry no respondió, aunque a Ron no pareció importarle mucho._

_-Harry quisiera hablar con Hermione, ¿te importa si te la robo?- dijo el pelirrojo. El mencionado lo miró con fijeza al notar una indirecta en sus palabras._

_-Hermione ¿Estás bien? ¿No te torciste un pie?- dijo el pelinegro ayudando a la castaña a enderezarse._

_-No Harry, gracias.- respondió ella poniendo una mirada triste que "tenía que ir", y él con delicadeza dejó ir su mano y se junto a Ron sin mirar atrás._

Fin Flash Back.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

Harry regresó a la vida actual al oír el timbre. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes sacar su varita. Echó un ojo por la mirilla y vio a un joven de cabello corto castaño lacio de ojos azules, alto, delgado pero de complexión fuerte. Lo conocía: el hombre era un nuevo compañero en su escuadrón. Curioso le abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí? Buenos días… Alan Brower, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Harry haciendo memoria.

-Sí, buenos días "jefe". Lamento molestarlo en su casa, pero tengo que hablarle sobre la chica a la que me mandó seguir…- Harry se rascó la cabeza, ahora recordaba que aquel muchacho era un completo novato y algo torpe, la escuela de aurores lo envió a su escuadrón cuando ya casi terminaban una misión, así que le dio la tarea de investigar a alguien que en realidad no tenía mucha importancia.

-Alan, atrapamos al cabecilla y la operación fue un éxito. Eso hace ya una semana.

-Lo sé señor, pero hay algo "muy serio" que debo mostrarle…- Harry miró su reloj de pulsera, eran ya las 9:45am y cedió.

-Bien, pasa…- abrió la puerta de par en par para dejarlo pasar y el chico ingresó -Alan, sé breve porque como verás estoy de apuro- el muchacho lo vio vestido muy elegante y asintió comprendiendo.

-Sí señor…

Harry apagó su estéreo y se quedó de pie, dejando que la luz del sol se centrara en su inesperado invitado:

-¿Y bien?- dijo observando a Alan sentarse en el sofá frente a la mesita de centro, como cargaba una mochila la descolgó de su hombro y la abría en el suelo.

-Su nombre es Pansy Parkinson.- dijo sacando una libreta con sus apuntes.

-¿Y?- dijo Harry llevando sus manos tras la espalda.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con el caso que estab…

-Eso ya lo sé Alan.- cortó Harry.

Alan calló prefiriendo mostrarle la evidencia: de su mochila sacó un sobre manila y lo puso en el centro de la mesa cubriendo la tarjeta de invitación matrimonial. Harry tomó el sobre, lo abrió y sacó un fajo de fotografías grandes sin movimiento, eran netamente muggles. Observó la primera detenidamente, frunció su ceño y se fue al ventanal para estar seguro de lo estaba viendo, sus verdes ojos se abrieron lentamente hasta que quedaron "muy" abiertos. Enmudecido por unos segundos, dio media vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que está viendo señor Potter.- respondió sin dudar Alan. -por eso le dije que era algo "muy serio"- Harry comprendió porque lo decía. Volvió a bajar la vista y checó foto tras foto, y con cada una se indignaba más.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-Primeramente, apenas localicé a mi objetivo, le coloqué un hechizo de rastreo sin que ella misma lo detecte. Entonces, tengo una amiga muggle que es policía-fotógrafa practicante en área forense, es decir que toma fotos en la escena del crimen, ella sabe que soy un mago- "Alan" apuró Harry. -…total, como llevaba días persiguiendo a Parkinson y también anotados los lugares y encuentros con el tipo de la foto, necesitaba una ayuda extra así que le pedí a mi nueva amiga que me ayudara: ella me prestó su cámara ya preparada. Ella me ayudó una parte tomando fotos dentro del hotel, que son las dos primeras del sobre ya que se hizo pasar por una empleada, y a la vez fue quien me imprimió las fotografías; y yo hice las demás tomas desde fuera, es decir…

-Del otro lado de la ventana.- completó el ojiverde notando el ángulo y distancia en la que fueron tomadas -Usaste escoba- inquirió.

-Sí, usé un encantamiento de invisibilidad para mi y mi escoba, pero dado el tiempo de duración del hechizo y cuando tuve suficiente, salí de ahí. Hubiese podido usar una cámara mágica, pero las nuestras tienen la falla de necesitar el flash y... bueno usted entiende.

-Sí. ¿Hay más?

-No, pero tengo las originales en la cámara y mi amiga tiene una copia de emergencia- dijo Alan sacando la cámara profesional de su amiga aún con la lente de largo alcance puesta que usó, se acercó a Harry y le mostró las imágenes en la pantalla digital en secuencias, horas y fechas en que fueron tomadas; y también le mostró las que la amiga de Alan le pasó al celular.

Harry soltó el aire pesadamente y observó que el auror parecía no haber dormido nada.

-Quiero un informe detallado para el Lunes a primera hora, y no hables con nadie de esto.- Alan asintió -Ve a descansar. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.- satisfecho de haber ayudado a "Harry Potter", se fue.

Una vez solo nuevamente, Harry regresó a sentarse en el sofá y observó las fotos una vez más. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran ya las 10:05am y a las 10h30…- se levantó del sofá y caminó de un lado al otro pensando "Qué hacer", no estando tranquilo allí se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama a mirar el techo sin mirar.

"_¿Tienes algo con ella Harry?"_

"_¿Qué dices? La quiero como a una hermana"_

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza: Voldemort, los malditos horrocruxes y la guerra lo habían tenido desesperado; y ya sea por miedo o cobardía había dicho tamaña estupidez. Claro, la salvaba de sus enemigos, pero jamás pensó si podía confiar en los "amigos". Entonces si hubiera muerto en realidad, sus restos habrían estado revolcándose en su sepulcro por dejar a su mejor amiga en manos de ese imbécil pelirrojo.

"_Sus rostros fueron atrayéndose: Harry bajó un poco el suyo y ella completó la trayectoria juntando sus labios con los de él." _

No era la primera vez que besaba, sin embargo besarla a ella fue divino y sublime jamás sentido con ninguna otra ni siquiera con Ginny en su sexto año. Deseó tanto volver a repetir. Y luego Ron apareció.

"_Harry quisiera hablar con Hermione, No te importa si te la robo- dijo el pelirrojo."_

El pelinegro gruñendo de frustración se sentó, revolvió sus cabellos y giró su rostro a la derecha. Allí, en la mesita de noche estaba una fotografía: su padre lo sostenía en brazos y su madre le besaba una manita.

-¿Qué harías tú papá?- consultó a su padre y no supo si fue su imaginación, pero su padre le devolvió la mirada seria y su voz sonó en su interior.

-_Eres un Potter. Naciste para meterte en problemas… "Pelea"_

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su sala donde estaban las fotografías, tomó una y decidió:

-Tengo una única oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla: Voy a robar lo que me pertenece.- acomodó sus lentes.

"_Oh Harry, ten cuidado"_

* * *

><p>*Londres campestre y mágico: Mansión Weasley*<p>

La Mansión Weasley, hogar de la tía Muriel, se engalanaba para el importante evento de ese día. Muriel, había prestado su casa por pedido de Molly para la boda que "iba" a celebrarse de Ginny con Harry, pero tal acontecimiento se canceló debido al trabajo de ambos: Ginny era una cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead y estaba en entrenamiento para la pronta temporada de Quidditch que se avecinaba. Y Harry era un destacado auror que había ascendido a jefe de su escuadrón después que se descubriera que su anterior jefe colaboraba de cómplice con un mortífago prófugo, al que tanto buscaban por haber asesinado a muchos muggles y por ende al ojiverde había tenido que llevar las riendas de esa misión; logrando darle fin a la misma hasta hace solo unos pocos días. Más esto no detuvo a Molly, pues ahora celebraba la boda del último de sus hijos varones: pues su pequeño Ronald contraía nupcias con la mejor alumna de su generación en Hogwarts, quien ocupaba un cargo pequeño en el Departamento de Criaturas mágicas y quien fuera la tercer miembro del Trío Dorado, su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger. Tía Muriel Weasley no se negó por supuesto que ya no tenía edad para soportar la fastidiosa desaparición, así no tendría que moverse de su casa y porque… apreciaba "muchísimo" la exquisita mano de Molly Weasley en la cocina.

Elfos iban y venían decorando, colocando mesas y sillas; manteles, servilletas y cristalería entre el salón principal y un área campestre donde será celebrada la ceremonia. Al ver tanto ajetreo, además de la llegada de invitados, Harry prefirió ingresar por la cocina. Al entrar encontró a Molly Weasley regañando a su tía por estar metiendo mano a su comida y a algunos de los bocaditos que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer y decorar. Interrumpió la discusión para preguntarle a Molly sobre Ginny, la matriarca le sonrió con encanto y le respondió que estaba con Hermione en una de las habitaciones subiendo una escalera frente al vestíbulo.

Ya en la primera planta: George, seguido de Percy, abrió una puerta sin tocar y entró. Harry pasaba de largo cuando oyó el nombre de "Ron" y se detuvo. Por un instante se le pasó por la mente hablar primero con él, pero su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era "tantear" el terreno. Así que fue a echar un vistazo.

-Heeeyyy… hermanito- dijo George asombrado y viendo a Ron recién vestirse -, Ya debiste estar vestido. Se supone que es la novia quien se retrasa, no el novio.- dijo bromista como siempre.

-No me jodas George, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado? no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas.- replicó Ron metiendo la camisa en su pantalón y tratando de atarse la corbata frente al espejo a la vez.

-Uyuyuy… Con qué humor de perros te levantaste hoy Rony.

-Ey Ron, esa boca. Respeta a tu hermano.- regañó Percy dándole un manotón en la nuca a su hermano menor. -No olvides que por él tienes un trabajo, tragas lo que te gusta, te das tus caprichos y hasta esta boda en la que te casarás.

-Y ni siquiera agradece que por mí tuvo su fiesta de soltero ayer, pero déjalo que siga Percy, que este está buscando que renuncie a mi puesto de padrino y le espere más trabajo que hacer cuando regrese de su luna de miel.- se defendió George molesto. -¿Qué pasó Ron? ¿Te cayó mal el desayuno?

-No es eso George…- dijo Ron viéndose los ojos achinados aún -lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido y esta… corbata que no… me ayuda- dijo desatándola y volviéndola a atar -es como si me quisiera ahorcar.- Y Percy lo auxilió.

-¿Sabes Ron? Nunca entenderé como llegaste a ser prefecto en tu quinto año y aún así no aprendiste a atarte una simple corbata como se debe.

-¡¿Sabes que siempre las he odiado?!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡Pues sopórtala!- exclamó en voz alta Percy logrando que Ron torciera su cabeza y gruñera por la fresca resaca -, tienes que resistirla por lo menos hasta que haya pasado la ceremonia principal…- dijo el tercero mayor de los chicos Weasley -además estamos con el tiempo, Kingsley acaba de llegar…

-¡Hey, hola Harry! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Entra…- saludó George muy sonriente al ojiverde que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y arrimado de un hombro en el marco de la puerta. Y caminó hacia ellos -Estamos vistiendo al novio ¿Quieres participar?- se burló el gemelo sobreviviente. Harry sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

-Es hermano tuyo y de Percy, es todo suyo- se unió a la burla y se detuvo -¿Buenos días Ron? Vaya fiestecita la que pasamos anoche ¿No?- el pelirrojo levantó la vista para verlo a través del espejo y Harry sonrió divertido e ironía.

-Jajajaja… ni que lo digas colega…- rió el pelirrojo -fue la noche más exquisita que haya tenido en mi vida.

-Y la última que tendrás- Harry levantó una ceja -digo: porque como sabemos… hoy te casas.- Ron asintió chasqueando la lengua.

-Cha sí, una lástima no repetirla, pero… ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza.

-Oh sí, sobre todo por la bailarina exótica…- dijo Harry. -Parecía moverse como una… "serpiente" diría yo- a Ron le tambaleó la sonrisa y dejó de mirar a Harry a través del espejo.

-Y eso que Rony odia bailar, pero anoche parecía todo un trompo…- se incluyó Percy, ya que también estuvo presente. Recibió una túnica que George le lanzó desde donde estaba colgada.

-¿Aún no sé como pudo bailar con esos dos pies izquierdos que tiene?- añadió George. Y los tres se rieron del pequeño Ron.

-Oigan, me pareció ver por ahí, a una vieja serpiente compañera nuestra…- lanzó de improviso el ojiverde -¿Sé acuerdan de Pansy Parkinson?- y al menor de los pelirrojos se le enrojecieron las orejas casi hasta igualar con el color de su cabello. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar disimuladamente el reflejo de Harry tras su espalda, pero éste miraba a sus hermanos, por lo que supuso el comentario era para todos.

-¿Parkinson? me suena- inquirió curioso Percy.

-Ah ya, yo si recuerdo: Era la pequeña serpiente que siempre andaba pegada al trasero sucio del hurón de Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts- contestó George. Y miró a Harry inseguro de su respuesta -Es la única Parkinson que conozco, ¿Hablamos de la misma pequeña serpiente?

-Esa misma- corroboró Harry.

-Oh ya… Bueno ¿Qué hay con ella?- cuestionó otra vez Percy perdido.

-Pues que me pareció curioso verla allí.- añadió Harry cruzándose de brazos y dejando una mano bajo la barbilla, señal que estaba analizando a profundidad el tema.

-¿Qué importa que esa sucia serpiente estuviera en mi fiesta?- replicó Ron molesto. Harry captó la intención del pelirrojo de desviar el tema y el indirecto mensaje de "no husmear por ahí". -Yo no la invité… y no creo que mis hermanos tampoco.- el ojiverde levantó ambas cejas.

-Pues quien sabe si vino "Por Tí" precisamente- contestó con intención y ambos enfrentaron miradas. -Además, ¿Quién dijo que "Tú" la habías invitado Ron? Yo solo digo porque… con mi experiencia como Auror me dio muy mala espina su presencia, "justo" donde estábamos nosotros.- Ron mantuvo su cara fruncida cuando Harry Potter le restregaba "lo excelente" auror que era.

-Harry, recuerda que la fiesta era en el Caldero Chorreante- se incluyó Percy -, sabes que el bar es popular y era normal que estuviera allí. A lo mejor buscaba al hurón o simplemente fue a echarse unos tragos.

-Hmm, me sigue pareciendo raro, ella no frecuenta ese pub como nosotros o las chicas, pero quien sabe… a lo mejor hizo una "excepción"…- dijo el ojiverde sin quitar su mirada de uno de los pelirrojos. Ron simuló buscar la peinilla.

-Aunque estaba como quiere…- añadió George rugiendo levemente -Si tan solo yo no estuviera casado también, le habría hecho compañía en la barra ¿Y quien sabe? me habría dado un gustito con esa mujer. Seguro debió tener un buen revolcón anoche.

-Seguramente- dijo Ron sonriéndose de lado orgulloso ante el espejo ya sin importarle que tuviera los ojos de su mejor amigo encima. Se alzó de hombros -como pronto tendré todas las noches para revolcarme con mi pronta esposa a partir de la luna de miel…- miró al ojiverde y le guiñó un ojo con petulancia.

-Seguro Ron. Siempre y cuando le seas fiel…- respondió a la provocación. Ron frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues por si Hermione descubriera que tienes algo por ahí…- dijo Harry en tono de advertencia. Y George se rió a carcajadas.

-Ya entiendo- se incluyó el otro pelirrojo sin saber realmente a qué iba el pelinegro -Vamos pequeño Rony, ¿Tienes algún pecadillo que quieras confesarnos en estos momentos? Aprovecha que "aún" estás soltero…- dijo con malicia y burla. Y Harry agradeció el comentario de George.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún pecadillo, George!- le contestó el menor de los pelirrojos.

-Oh vamos Ron, no te pongas así. Estamos entre hombres y sobre todo entre hermanos…- expuso Percy también curioso. -ya dinos… ¿A cuantas brujas te has tirado?

-¡Yo jamás engañaría a Hermione! Ella será feliz conmigo. Y yo la haré feliz porque me eligió a mí- la lanzó el pelirrojo. George se acercó al oído de Percy, pero todos oyeron.

-Uuuuh, Percy, creo que nuestro hermanito ha evadido nuestras preguntas, quiere llegar "santo" ante el ministro.

-Sí, como no.- le contestó Percy sonriendo -pero muy mal que prefiera guardarse esos secretitos le podrían traer grandes consecuencias si no los confiesa ahora.- Ambos hermanos mayores y en complicidad miraron a su hermanito menor. Después de unos segundos, Ron reaccionó.

-¡No caeré en su juego! ¡No tengo secretitos! ¡Y si así fuera, no tengo porque hablar de mi vida privada con ninguno de ustedes!

-Tú si que eres un aguafiestas Rony, no tienes ningún sentido del humor ni siquiera en el día de tu boda hermano.- dijo George -Oye Ron, te has vestido y todo… ¿Te pusiste desodorante o colonia? - observó George y acercó su nariz al pelo de su hermano -…aún hueles a alcohol y a algo más que mi olfato no identifica. ¿Y qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-¿Te lavaste los dientes?- secundó Percy -Tus futuros suegros son dentistas. Yo me hago algunos chequeos con ellos y es lo primero que me recuerdan cada vez que los visito.

-¿Te bañaste?- congeniaron al unísono George y Percy. Ron abrió sus ojos como plato mirando a sus dos hermanos.

Y un simple -No.- fue la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

-¡Oh Merlín!- exclamaron con disgusto George y Percy.

-¡Qué asco Ron! ¡Eres un adulto no un mocoso!- recriminó Percy.

-¡Yo no me casaba contigo, por puerco!- recriminó George. Ambos hermanos agarraron a Ron de los hombros y lo empujaron al baño. -Con ese mal olor no llegarás ni a la luna de miel.

Harry se escabulló de ahí, ya había tenido suficiente. No había necesidad de hablar con Ron simplemente la evidencia estaba en su cara. Al principio de su plan, había pensado ir donde Pansy, borrarle la memoria y desaparecerla de ahí para no arruinar la felicidad de sus mejores amigos, en especial de Hermione. Sin embargo y debido a que corría el tiempo, tuvo que venir primero al lugar de la boda, pero al estar en presencia del pelirrojo, cambió de opinión. Su pelirrojo amigo se había mostrado nada arrepentido por "la vida loca" ocurrida la noche anterior, y el que no haya respondido a las bromas de sus hermanos, significaba que ni casado, pararía su calentura con Pansy. Y eso haría muy infeliz a su mejor amiga. Tenía que decírselo. Y él (Harry) la había dejado ir "queriéndola como una hermana", pero la amaba y no como algo que nunca había tenido ni sentido, por protegerla de su peor enemigo y porque pensaba que su mejor amigo realmente la amaba, pero ya veía lo equivocado que estaba. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que solo se la pasaba encaprichado con su ego y quejándose por su complejo de inferioridad? , su pelirrojo "mejor" amigo nunca fue de fiar. Un traidor que sería capaz de abandonarla en un momento tan difícil para ella, como lo fuera en tiempos de guerra y se fuera de la tienda mágica. Hermione se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo con alguien que la comprendiera, que la apoyara y la ayudara en todo lo que necesitara, con alguien que la amara tanto como él. Pero si no era con él, entonces sería su guardián.

Tan distraído estaba que… -¡Oh mi amorcito!- no vio que alguien se enganchaba a su cuello y unos labios se estamparon en los suyos. El ojiverde parpadeó para visualizar bien y aunque sus lentes se torcieron un poco, reconoció esos cabellos rojizos sobre su cara. Se despegó de su boca, pero no de su cuello y la oyó melosamente decir -Hasta que llegaste, pensé que esta noche bailaría sola. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Me tardé: primero porque tenía que vestirme y porque me surgió algo inesperado sobre una mis…

-Ay no; no, no y no, hoy no me hables de misiones…- recriminó ella molesta y despegándose por fin para llevar sus manos a sus caderas sobre su vestido largo palo rosa, con las mejillas igual de encendidas a las de su madre -Estoy hasta aquí- dijo tocándose la frente -por culpa de TÚ trabajo no hemos podido casarnos… ¡esta pudo ser "Nuestra" boda!- Harry enderezó sus lentes para mirarla con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Sí? y el Quidditch no tiene "nada" de culpa.- dijo con sarcasmo -¿No fuiste tú quien la suspendió primero porque tenías que viajar a un lugar que no me dijiste, pero que comenzaba otra temporada de partidos y entrenamientos?

-Sí…, pero… antes no te quejabas del Quidditch.- desviando el tema y Harry encogió su mirada.

-Tampoco te quejabas de mi trabajo como Auror, siempre me has dicho que me podías esperar. Además gracias a MI trabajo, se hace posible que esta boda se realice en paz con todos felices y contentos.

-¿Te das cuenta que por eso casi no nos vemos?- acusó la joven pelirroja.

-¿Y será que por el Quidditch también?- debatió Harry. Ginny calló por unos segundos.

-Por cierto, esa no es la habitación de Ron.- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo sé, vengo de ahí. Ahora quiero ver a Hermione, Ginny.- la puerta detrás de la pelirroja se abrió sola y por ella salió una chica. Al encontrárselo cara a cara y como Ginny le daba la espalda, la atolondrada rubia le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Para qué? No tienes que estar allí, pronto la verás abajo, no es necesario que entres... AH- y dio un salto del susto cuando alguien la agarró de un codo. Era Luna vestida de rojo: era la dama de amor de la castaña.

-¡Por Morgana! Ginny, hoy sí que has estado muy cargosa. No parece que fueras la madrina de Hermione.

-Soy la madrina de Hermione, pero es que…

-"Pero es que" nada. Es el novio el que no puede ver a la novia días antes del matrimonio. Harry no lo es y tiene derecho a ver a su mejor amiga en el día de su boda, después de todo ellos son muy amigos desde su primer año del colegio.- Ginny iba a discutir "a qué venía" esa aclaración, pero Luna no le permitió ni decir "pio" -Deja la envidia a un lado, ya tendrás tu propia boda- y se la llevó -Ahora vamos al jardín que debo avisar al padre de Hermione que suba.

La puerta quedó abierta y Harry ingresó.

Jean Granger, madre de su castaña amiga, le roseaba un poco de su perfume favorito y también una joyería en azul: como un par de aretes y una pulsera a juego; y la recogida cabellera de su retoño, le colocaba un par de horquillas de brillantes florecillas blancas. Y una embarazada por segunda ocasión Fleur Weasley, levantó la mirada hacia el ojiverde casi se asustándose ya que pensó que era el novio, pero pronto respiró aliviada. La véela francesa, regresando a lo que hacía, le terminaba de colocar sobre los castaños cabellos, la misma diadema que usó en su propia boda con Bill.

Cuando ambas culminaron, suspiraron satisfechas.

-¡Oh Mon Dieu!- exclamó en francés la veela -¡Belle fille!

-Ouiiii… elle est ma beau enfant…- concordó muy orgullosa la doctora Granger y entonces vio al ojiverde inmóvil en la puerta -Oh que bien, nada como una opinión masculina para calificar nuestra trabajo.- tomó a hija de los hombros y la volteó despacio. -¿A que no está preciosa mi niña, Harry?

Cuando Hermione se encontró con Harry, ésta no supo como ni porque, pero no pudo evitar bajarla con timidez por unos segundos y le devolvió la mirada sonriendo sonrojada. A partir de ahí, el uno no dejó de mirar al otro junto al latido de sus corazones. Harry hipnotizado se acercó a ella y al estar frente a frente, no supo qué decir: su amiga vestía un vestido fresco y primaveral que desnudaba sus hombros, ajustaba su busto y cintura para terminar su falda en campana. Por último sus pies lucían unas sandalias de finas y delicadas tiras blancas.

Su mejor amiga lucía como una princesa de cuento: Su Princesa.

-"Hermosa", sencillamente hermosa le queda mejor.- le dijo en voz sublime con el deseo loco de besarla en ese momento, pero algo de sensatez lo contuvo. Hermione le sonrió deliciosamente sonrojada.

-Bien Jean, iré avanzando si no, no podré bajar con esta barriga…- dijo Fleur observando alrededor si no se olvidaba nada y estando segura caminó hacia la puerta.

-Sí, sí, ve despacio y con cuidado. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda y no te preocupes que esperaré a mi esposo.- dijo Jean despidiendo a Fleur habiendo congeniado muy bien con la véela. Cuando Jean encontró lo que buscaba en su bolso, oyó a Harry decir "_Hermione"_ el nombre de su hija en un tono tan suave como si se tratase de la rosa más hermosa y delicada que él haya visto y temiera romper.

Se volteó para observarlos disimuladamente: sus miradas estaban unidas y hablaban su lenguaje silencioso. Desde su ángulo, podía apreciar los preciosos ojos verdes de ese muchacho brillaban como las mismas esmeraldas a la luz del sol, y por Dios que sí su hija no fuera tan terca o ciega, le habría gustado que "ese" fuera su yerno y no con el que ahora se casaba. Un muchacho pelirrojo que a su parecer, no era bueno para su hija: poco a poco recordaba historias que su hija adolescente les contara en vacaciones pasadas a su llegada del colegio, y siempre venía el nombre de "Harry" en ellas y al final siempre terminaba con una sonrisa. Pero cuando hablaba del pelirrojo, cambiaba a la decepción y al desanimo, en una carta de su tercer año le había escrito "…_era el niño pelirrojo que vieron en el banco de Gringotts con su familia: la verdad no sé que tiene contra mí. Siempre se enoja por cualquier cosa que yo haga algo bien y sobre todo cuando se trata de ayudar a Harry, pero Harry siempre está de su parte. Ninguno de los dos me felicitó de haber adquirido a Croockshanks, sin embargo todo el tiempo acusaron a mi gato de odiar a esa rata asquerosa de Scabers…_". Y como era la vida, ahora ese Weasley de adulto le había pedido la mano y ella aceptó. Más a Jean Granger, no terminaba de gustarle, no le daba muy buena espina, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada más desear que su hija sea feliz.

-Estás hermosa Hermione.- repitió el ojiverde tontamente, pero pensó tristemente "Qué tonto he sido" y ella le regaló una preciosa sonrisa.

-Oh gracias Harry… tú también estás muy guapo.- su mejor amigo vestía un traje muy elegante de Armani, parecía modelo sacado de una revista masculina.

Jean Granger no quería interrumpir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Buenos días Harry- Harry y Hermione parpadearon saliendo del trance. Y Harry miró a una sonriente Sra. Granger y reaccionó.

-Dra. Granger- carraspeó tomó la mano de la Dra. Granger y se la besó -, muy buenos días… lamento interrumpir.- Jean rió y agitó negativamente una mano.

-Ohjojo… tan encantador como siempre, pero tranquilo muchacho no interrumpes nada, total ya todo está listo, solo le paso un poco de labial y te dejo con ella.- le dijo dándole un par de toques en un hombro del joven, éste asintió.

-Pero mamá, Luna ya me maquilló…- dijo Hermione con su dulce voz.

-Los labios no… Vamos, sonríe- la castaña obedeció y su madre le rosó un labial carmín brilloso. -ya está, ahora sí me voy. ¿Harry? Nos vemos abajo.

-Sí Dra. Granger. Pase usted.- dijo el ojiverde dejando pasar a Jean Granger. -Hermione…- y ella lo abrazó tratando de no manchar la camisa del ojiverde, pero su delicioso aroma masculino se infiltró en su olfato.

-Oh Harry, no sabes lo nerviosa que estoy…- ella rió nerviosa -agradezco tanto que estés aquí… no puedo creer que hoy me case.

-Yo también, y lo… lo harás bien…- dijo apretándola más a sí y deseando no despegarse de ella, pero recordó a que venía y que tenía contados los minutos. En susurros le dijo en un oído -Pero si ya… no estás tan segura, no te cases.- pero ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero qué estás diciendo Harry. No puedo hacerle eso a Ron, él es nuestro mejor amigo, tú mejor amigo y el hombre con el que hoy me voy a casar.

-Te casarás, pero ¿Lo amas realmente?- enojado la miró fijamente. Y pudo ver duda en sus ojos.

-Pues…, claro Harry, yo…

-¿Tanto como para olvidar todas las veces que te hizo llorar?, ¿Tanto como para olvidar tantas estúpidas discusiones hostigosas y sin sentido?, ¿Tanto como para soportar que "compartirlo" con otra?- Hermione abrió sus ojos como plato.

-¿Engañarme? ¿Ron…, engañarme?- ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente. -¡Imposible! ¡No es cierto! ¡Ron, jamás sería capaz!

-Pero lo es- asintió insistentemente el ojiverde -y te lo puedo…

-¡NO!- se puso las manos en los oídos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza -¡No quiero oír nada! ¡Solo quieres separarme de él! ¡NO puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Harry!

-¡NO es egoísmo! ¡Y cómo no voy a hacerlo! ¡A tratar de detener esto! ¡Cuando me doy cuenta tarde que no te hará feliz!

-¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?!- exclamó ella. Harry la agarró de los brazos a casi llegar a los hombros y la acercó tanto tocando las puntas de sus narices.

-A que… hace cinco años atrás te fuiste a Francia con un único beso mío en tus labios, y yo me quedé con uno tuyo… pero aunque prometimos dejarlo donde está, yo jamás pude olvidarlo.- ella se sacudió y como sea se zafó de las fuertes manos de Harry que le quemaban la piel.

-Eso fue un accidente que jamás debió ocurrir y fue algo que pasó hace tiempo Harry… olvídalo ya. No puede ser… que por eso me digas esas cosas cuando YO estoy por casarme. Hace un rato estuvo aquí TU NOVIA, todo el tiempo restregándome una y otra vez lo feliz que será en su boda…, y ¿ahora tú me vienes con inventos?- Harry encogió la mirada, tenía que poner las cosas muy en claro con "su novia".

-¡¿Cuándo té he mentido?! ¡¿Cuándo he inventado…?!

-¡Yo sí amo a Ron!- le dijo terca y obsesivamente. Eso hirió al ojiverde, aunque vio algo raro en la mirada de Hermione cuando lo dijo. -¡y él me ama a mí…! ¡Por eso se casa conmigo…!- Él apretó sus puños, deseando desmayarla con un hechizo y llevársela lejos, pero imaginariamente se veía a él haciendo ese gran vano sacrificio, para que después la muy terca le dé por volver con el pelirrojo; Oh no y eso no quería, así que asintió y determinó.

-Pues muy bien, ¿Si tan segura estás de ese amor? entonces te deseo toda la felicidad que tanto mereces.

-¡Pues gracias Harry!- ella le dio la espalda.

-No olvides que siempre seré tu mejor amigo y que puedes contar conmigo... siempre que tú me necesites…- y se acercó a su oído -toda tu vida. Hermione Granger.

-¡Lárgate Ya!

No podía alejarse de Ron. Sentía una rara quemazón en sus entrañas que le decía que si se alejaba de él, se moriría. Cerró sus ojos un momento buscando la manera de calmarse, y sin embargo en su corazón sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar: Su interior gritaba por Harry.

Una lágrima rodo por una de sus mejillas y la barrió.

Cuando abrió sus amielados ojos algo que antes no estaba en la cama y justo al lado de su ramo, le llamó la atención: era un sobre manila.

Algo le decía que no lo tocara, que quizás tenga que ver con las mentiras que Harry le acababa de decir de Ron. Pero la curiosidad mató a la gata y ella se declaró muerta cuando se dejó vencer. Lo abrió y sacó el contenido: eran unas fotos.

Llega su padre corriendo:

-Siento la tardanza hija, tenía que ir al baño urgente, pero uno en esta enorme casa se pierde… ¿Hija? ¿Qué tienes?

Se conocía que toda novia siempre se retrasaba en una boda por cualquier cosa a última hora, pero iban a ser ya las 11am y Kingsley había decidido esperar sentado a dormitar un rato. Sentados del lado de la familia: estaba Ron perfumado, peinado y vestido como manda la ley con una túnica nueva y elegante obsequio de George, su padrino y quien estaba a su lado; dos sillas vacías para sus padres, luego Muriel y muchas cabezas pelirrojas entre viejos, jóvenes y niños. Lo único que hacían la diferencia, eran las esposas de los varones Weasley. Del lado de invitados: estaban amigos y exprofesores de Hogwarts; entre ellos y adelante había dos espacios: ambos para los Sres. Granger, en uno ya estaba Jean Granger y a su lado estaba Harry, seguido de Andrómeda Tonks, la profesora McGonagall, Neville y su abuela, Xenofilius Lovegood y al final de su fila Hagrid.

Entonces los Sres. Weasley caminaron por la alfombra roja muy sonrientes hasta sentarse en sus puestos. Molly hizo una mueca y se volvió a levantar hasta llegar a Kingsley, que… sin importarle que fuera el Ministro de Magia, lo puso de pie de un solo pellizcón en un cachete trasero y regresó como si nada, ignorando los refunfuñados insultos de Shackelvolt Kingsley; se giró a los elfos músicos para que dieran la marcha nupcial, la cual la entonaron de maravilla. Entonces aparecieron: Ginny Weasley caminando como si fuera modelo para corazón de bruja y mostrando una gran sonrisa para la prensa mágica e invitados como la madrina; seguida de Luna Lovegood, mirando distraídamente al frente con una sencilla sonrisa vestida preciosamente de rojo como la dama de amor que era, aunque de repente sus grises-azulados ojos se desviaban al suelo… pareciendo contar los pasos pues para no equivocarse (según ella) y con su canasta botando pétalos de rosas blancas en el suelo; detrás de ella hacía lo mismo con su canastilla la pequeña y adorable Victory, primer orgullo de Bill Weasley, vestida de blanco y representando a la mini-novia; Y a la chiquilla la seguía el pequeño Ted Lupin Tonks, o como lo llamaban sus amigos adultos "Teddy" vestido como el novio, solo que el pequeño lobito había cambiado el color de su corbata naranja (ya que la odiaba), por una verde como los ojos de su padrino; ¡Ah!, y era quien llevaba la almohadilla con los anillos. Y por último, la más importante de la ceremonia y detenidos al inicio de la alfombra roja: la novia, luciendo su precioso vestido blanco y de la mano de su elegante padre vestido de smoking.

Ambos trajes diseñados en el mundo muggle.

-Papá…- dijo la castaña en voz baja para su padre. -no puedo.

-Sí puedes…- la regañó éste en el mismo tono. Los mieles ojos de padre e hija se encontraron: los de él con firmeza y los de ella a punto de derramarse en llanto -Ganas de molerlo a palo no me faltan, pero de que sirve que desee gastar mis puños y morirme por la ira, si mi hija no acepta que está siendo engañada. Enfréntalo ahora. Pisotea a ese poco hombre. Demuestra quien eres y la mujer que vales, hija mía.- y le dio un apretón a la temblorosa mano de su hija.

-Gracias papá.- dijo la castaña enderezándose y con la frente en alto. Él le sonrió.

-Valor hija. No estarás sola en esto. Yo estoy contigo.

Harry desde su puesto y al igual que todos, se pusieron de pie para recibir a su ángel. Suspiró sintiéndose derrotado y triste: con lo terca que era la castaña, a lo mejor no había visto el sobre y si lo vio… simplemente lo negó y desapareció la evidencia que decía la verdad. "Qué tonto había sido" se dijo mentalmente. Si por él hubiese sido se habría desaparecido de allí, pero no podía irse tenía que presenciar como su amiga daría un "Sí". Cuando la vio llegar al final con su rostro sereno y con mirada gacha, su oportunidad había llegado a su fin.

No había nada más que hacer.

Cuando el Dr. Granger depositaba la mano de su hija en la del pelirrojo; Ron la jaló despacio, pero ella la endureció no queriendo avanzar.

-Ooooh, debe estar nerviosa- expresó con feliz ternura Molly Weasley y secándose la lágrimas con un pañuelo. -eso es normal…

El pelirrojo novio sonrió enorgullecido: La que siempre le sacaba de apuros y su trofeo ante Harry Potter. Una chica que algún día será alguien grande y él será notado por haberse casado con ella, aunque odiaba que trabajara, pero eso cambiará una vez que coloque el anillo en el dedo anular de la castaña y la declarará "Señora de Ronald Weasley". Él sería primero en ella y no el segundón no más la sombra de Harry Potter. El viaje de regreso de Francia, la devolvió a Inglaterra mejorada, vaya que estaba deliciosa y sería solo para él, pero no le dirigía sus ojos como lo hacía desde siempre a su mejor amigo, le héroe del mundo mágico. Más supuso, como su madre había dicho, estaba nerviosa y no lo negaba, él también lo estaba, pero aquello era temporal. Ya vería como haría después con sus andanzas, primero disfrutaría de su esposa:

-Tranquila Hermione, te confieso que yo también estoy nervioso, pero esto será solo un momento, pronto estaremos casados y después… nos iremos a celebrar solos en nuestra la luna de miel.- la castaña levantó brevemente la vista solo dirigida hasta la corbata naranja con la "C" emblemática de los Chuddley Cannons, la cual estaba torcida y recordó una de las tantas supersticiones que Fleur, Luna, Ginny y hasta su madre conversaban mientras se vestía, sobre todo la de su madre: "_sí ves que el novio tiene la corbata torcida, es porque te engaña o serás engañada_".

Los labios le temblaron de iras, pero se los mordió para disimular: cuanta verdad tuvo.

-Estamos reunidos hoy, a inicios de la primavera del mes de Abril: magos y brujas, amigos, familiares y prensa mágica… para dar inicio a la unión de dos personas que… blablabla y bla…- empezó Kingsley con su largo discurso hasta que llegó a las palabras más importantes de la ceremonia -Hermione Jane Granger Andrew, ¿Aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett como tu legítimo esposo?- la castaña levantó su barbilla y mirando insondablemente al ministro, respondió alto y claro.

-¡No Lo Acepto!

-Hermione, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo entre dientes Ron tomado por sorpresa y con él muchos murmullos por detrás. Ella por fin lo miró fijamente a esos ojos mentirosos ojos azules y le restregó su respuesta.

-¡¿Acaso estás sordo?! Dije: QUE NO TE ACEPTO RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY PREWETT. NO ME CASO CONTIGO. NO LO HARÉ.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- fue Molly la primera en saltar antes que Ron e inmediatamente miró a Ginny como recriminándole algo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para un ojiverde cuya pelirroja pareja estaba a su lado. Mientras detrás se oía las inspiraciones y exclamaciones de sorpresa de los propios invitados y algunos que estaban más atrás, se ponían de pie para observar y oír mejor, atentos de tener tan jugoso chisme. Y aunque la novia solo le había dado cobertura al "Quisquilloso", no faltaron colados del "Profeta" seguramente llamados por Ginny ya que había solicitado un puesto en ese diario para después de terminada la temporada de Quidditch.

-¿ME QUIERES DECIR "POR QUÉ"?- rugió explotando Ron del enojo con las orejas y cara enrojecidas hasta la coronilla.

-POR ESTO- y oculto en el ramo sacó tres fotos: la primera, un Ron con cabellos negros caminando detrás de una mujer elegante y de igual cabellos negros largos; en la segunda, el mismo Ron de cabellos negros besando a esa mujer, arrimados a una puerta; y la última, la misma mujer sentada en la cadera del Ron de cabellos negros y él apretándola de las nalgas, se besaban a devorar completamente desnudos -¿NO ES ESTA PANSY PARKINSON?- Ron frunció sus cejas a la vez que abría su boca (la cual no emitió sonido alguno) y su rostro cambió del color rojizo al pálido cadáver, pero Molly se acercó arrebatando las tres fotos muggles.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo muchacha?! ¡Se parece a mi hijo, pero jamás haría una cosa así! ¡Además estas fotos son muggles, nunca son confiables!- Molly sacó su varita con la intención de quemarlas, pero el mismo Ron se las arrebató con intención de auto-defenderse.

-Mamá tiene razón Hermione...- respondió con seguridad, pero nervioso. Por fin aflojó la corbata -No lo puedes creer…. Esto…- dijo mirándolas y tragó saliva -no… no es cierto Hermione. Solo míralas bien- pero Hermione observaba minuciosamente al que iba a ser su esposo. -: el tipo de estas fotos… es, es…"parecido" a mí, pero… pero… no soy yo. Tiene el pelo negro… y yo…- Y el pelirrojo rompió las fotos e intentó acercarse a la castaña, pero ella estiró una mano y lo despeinó; por debajo de sus cabellos pelirrojos habían mechones oscuros.

Ron se congeló dejando caer las rotas evidencias.

-Qué coincidencia que debajo de tu cabello "pelirrojo" haya mechas negras- la castaña sin dejar de mirar a la cara de Ron esperando encontrarse con sus ojos, se dirigió a "su" padrino, que estaba igual boca abierta -¡¿Algún Sortilegio nuevo, George?!

-Pues… mrrmr…- tomado por la guardia baja, George carraspeó -es… es un invento de Angelina. Es un producto de tinturado rápido de varios colores a gusto de las chicas. Si mezclas una gota en un poco del shampoo que pones en tu mano, te tintura el cabello del color que hayas escogido y dura una semana; Y si utilizas una gota en un poco de crema de peinar o gel, te lo tintura por unas horas y el modo de sacártelo es con agua, es decir bañándote o lavándote el cabello. A excepción de la aplicación con el shampoo, el tinturado va saliendo con cada duchada normal sin volver a utilizar la poción- confesó. George miraba molesto a su hermano menor. -que a este le hayan quedado residuos, significa que debió lavarse el pelo al menos dos veces para quitárselo completo. No está en venta por lo que aún tiene sus fallas, pero por lo visto… funciona.

Hermione no necesitó más, jamás deseó tanto huir para llorar a lágrima viva como ese día por lo que acababa de pasarle. Daba media vuelta cuando él no la dejó escapar y la regresó de un tirón de un brazo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tú no te irás hasta que te cases conm...! *PLUF* ¡AAGH!- ella le estrelló su ramo a la cara, rasguñándolo con el tallo.

-¡Pues cásate solo! ¡O busca a Parkinson para que te aproveche! ¡Pero conmigo, Ni en tus pesadillas!- dio media vuelta, pero Ron no aflojó su muñeca más bien, furioso la apretó más lastimando a la castaña.

-¡SUELTALA RON! *PAF*- saltó Harry torciéndole la cara de Ron de un solo izquierdaso. Logrando soltarla y cayendo sentado. Ron aturdido regresó su vista asombrado y entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo.

El ramo cayó cerca de los pies de Luna -¡Ay, No!- y rápido se echó para tras levantando un pie, como si de una cucaracha se tratara, pero Ginny si lo agarró -¡No Ginny, no lo cojas!

-¿Qué? Luna no tiene tus bichos raros…

-Lo sé, pero solo lo puedes agarrar cuando la novia se casa, pero Hermione no se casó; por lo tanto es de mala suerte…

-Ay, tú y tus cosas Luna ¿Cuándo cambiarás?

Ron se enderezó al recordar la rara conversación de hace un rato. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Harry Potter había descubierto su secretito, ¿Quién más? Y aunque Harry era solo unos centímetros más bajito, le temía. Pero no se lo demostraría.

-Tú lo hiciste ¿no es así?- musitó en gruñidos casi pegando su cara a la del ojiverde.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de "la serpiente" o lo de engañar a Hermione? Hasta donde sé en ninguna quepo yo, pero ¿Y a ti? ¿Cuál te gusta más? "Won-Won"- se burló el ojiverde. El ojiazul sin responderle, le dio un empujón para apartarlo, pero daba un paso cuando…

-¡HERMI…! *PUM*- su quijada se estrellaba contra el derechazo del padre de la chica.

-¡CON MI HIJA NO SE JUEGA CANALLA!

-¡Pégale duro Nicolás!- aplaudía Jean Granger a su esposo.

-¿OIGA QUE LE PASA? ES MI HIJO AL QUE ACABA DE GOLPEAR…- exclamó Molly furiosa.

-¡Pues se lo merece!- le contestó Jean. Molly la miró con mala cara -¡Es una falta de respeto lo le ha hecho a mi hija Sra. Weasley! ¡Cosas como estas, no las hace un "Mocoso", si no un "A-dul-to"!- Y rescató una foto entera en la que Pansy está sentada sobre Ron, desnudos. Molly movió su varita y se la quemó -¡Ay!- ; y Jean la soltó.

-¡Callase que no sabe nada!

-¡¿Y usted sí?! ¡Claro, si es su hijo!- reclamó Jean y a Molly se le enrojecieron las mejillas. No lo sabía en realidad, pero no iba a dejarse humillar por una simple muggle -¡Debería darle VERGÜENZA estar defendiendo a un hijo que ya es todo un hombre! ¡Deje que sea responsable de sus problemas como tal!

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para enseñarme a mi como criar a mis hijos, muggle?!- le dijo Molly inclinándose para enfrentar a Jean poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Jean la imitó no quedándose callada.

-¡Pues Soy la madre de la novia con la que SU hijo se iba a casar! ¡Y no sabe CUANTO Me alegra que no haya sucedido! ¡Gorda!- se defendió Jean de Molly. Molly alzaba su varita, pero Arthur se la arrebató y la alejó de la Sra. Granger.

El ojiverde aprovechó la distracción y corrió a buscar a su mejor amiga, siendo observado por una joven pelirroja.

Harry fue tras Hermione corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero la castaña que iba peleando con la diadema para quitársela de sus cabellos, le llevaba bastante ventaja a pesar de los tacones que llevaba puestos.

-¡Hermione, espera!- le gritó. Había un gran árbol al final del camino, pensó que ella se detendría, pero cuando ya la alcanzaba -¡Espera! ¡HERMIONE! *Puf*- ella desapareció y él terminó chocando de frente contra el tronco, sus lentes se rompieron y cayeron al suelo; no se fracturó la nariz, pero el golpe lo mareó y lo obligó a dejarse caer también junto a la diadema. Dio la media vuelta para arrimar su espalda al gran tallo, enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos y negando con su cabeza -No cometas una locura por mi culpa querida amiga mía… No lo hagas.- rogó a la nada.

*Londres Muggle: departamento de Harry*

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y Harry Potter se hallaba de pie, recientemente bañado, enfundado en su albornoz y con una taza de café a medio acabar en la mano, observando la gran ciudad desde el ventanal de su sala.

*Tiririri* *Tiririri* *Tiririri*

Se acercó a su teléfono convencional inalámbrico de la mesa de centro, lo levantó y regresó a donde estaba:

-_Hola Harry, soy Jean… otra vez.-_ dijo la mujer suspirando apenada y afligida.

-Buenas noches Jean.

-_¿Has sabido algo de mi muchacha?_- Estaba preocupada.

_-_Hermione se apareció en un barrio bajo de Londres. Unos pandilleros intentaron robarle y sobrepasarse con ella, pero como ella no estaba de humor y con su magia descontrolada, los atacados fueron ellos. Ella…

-_Los quemó_- corroboró Jean por él. -_Lo sé Harry. Sé lo que sucede cuando la furia la sobre pasa_- Para Harry, era algo nuevo saber eso de Hermione: Mientras él hacía temblar la tierra o hacía reventar toda cosa de vidrio y cristal. Cuando la castaña se enfurecía y perdía el control de sus poderes, podía llegar a quemar cualquier cosa que tocara o hacerla explotar. Ahora entendía porque su amiga se le daba tan bien los hechizos de fuego.

-Sí. Las quemaduras de esos tipos no fueron graves como para matarlos, pero sí como para no olvidar jamás su lección. Los desmemorizadores tuvieron que alterar sus mentes haciéndoles creer que el auto en el que iban, tuvo un cortocircuito, se incendió y se volcó.- Jean suspiró preocupada.

-_No soy de desearle un mal a nadie, pero esos desalmados merecían su castigo, menos mal no lograron hacerle daño a mi hija. Yo lamento tanto molestarte Harry...- "_no, no hay…_" -Por favor, a penas sepas algo de mi hija, llámanos._

-No es ninguna molestia Jean. Cualquier cosa estoy para servirles.

-_Muchas gracias Harry. Eres un gran chico. _

-No Jean, no me agradezca, al contrario…- Harry suspiró abatido -me siento culpable por lo que sucedió. No debí dejarle esas fotos.

-_No muchacho. Más bien le hiciste un gran favor. Hermione suele ser muy terca cuando se lo propone- _el ojiverde sonrió admitiéndolo _-y por ello, a veces nunca está de más darle un tirón de orejas para que entienda. Ella tenía que saber con quien se iba a casar. Tú solo has actuado como lo has sido siempre: su mejor amigo. Yo entiendo que quizás te sientas así porque después de todo ese pelirrojo también ha sido amigo tuyo, pero comprende… ya no son los adolescentes que iban a Hogwarts si no unos adultos, y cada quien tiene que ser responsable con lo que hace. En este caso, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por los errores "que él" cometa. Tu no eres responsable que "su" verdad cayera sobre tus manos. Si no Únicamente de él._

-Tiene mucha razón Sra. Granger.- el ojiverde pensó si su madre habría sido como la señora Granger. -pero en el fondo, no lo decía tanto por Ron, si no por su hija.

-_Mí hija también es ya una adulta, y tiene que aceptar las cosas como son.- _después de unos segundos de silencio -_La quieres mucho. ¿No es así?_-, Harry miró los cielos y mirando la luna llena, tan brillante y plateada, suspiró.

-Amo a su hija, Sra. Granger. Pero… he sido demasiado tonto en el amor.

-_Aún no es tarde Harry. Búscala y no te despegues de ella, del resto… el tiempo se encargará de curar su corazón._

-Usted… cree que… tenga una oportunidad con su hija.- la señora Granger sonrió.

-_A ella siempre le gustaste…, desde que te conoce_- el ojiverde sonrió sintiendo que se sonrojaba como un adolescente por primera vez o quizás después de tanto tiempo -_solo que hasta ahora no entiendo porque ni siquiera han salido…- _él bajó su rostro y se dio un golpecito en la frente con el vidrio y pensó un "sí supiera" -_pero cuando la encuentres, préstale tu hombro y déjala que llore todo lo que quiera, que viva su luto para que pueda recuperarse. Pues hay que ponerse en sus zapatos: una experiencia como esta…, duele a cualquiera._- Harry se quedó en silencio y asintió.

-Me ha servido muchísimo conversar con usted señora Granger.

-_Cuando necesites con quien hablar Harry, mi casa o en mi consultorio están a tu disposición. También puedes hacerlo con mi esposo, es un gran consejero._

-Los tendré en cuenta. Ha sido usted muy amable.

-_Gracias a ti por lo que hiciste hoy por ella y rezaré porque me la encuentres._

-lo haré Sra. Granger

-_Buenas noches Harry._

-Buenas noches Sra. Granger y a su esposo también. "Bip"

Dejó el teléfono inalámbrico en su base y aunque no estaba de ánimos para oír música, tomó el control de su estéreo y lo encendió en un volumen bajo. Se tumbó boca abajo en su sofá y recostó su cabeza en el cojín. No estaba cansado sino por preocupado, y se acostó un rato así para relajarse un poco, ya que con la mente relajada las ideas llegaban mejor. Pero el pequeño receso duró poco *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* miró su reloj de muñeca y extraño le pareció que a alguien se le ocurriera "visitarlo" a esas horas. Caminó hasta allí y miró por la mirilla: Ah, no era su "disque" mejor amigo.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué te trae a estas horas?- cuestionó como si no supiera.

-Tú sabes a qué vengo- pues sí, el ojiverde ya sospechaba "a qué". -, ¿Me dejas pasar?- Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar a la joven pelirroja bruja pasar. Estaba ya cambiada de ropa, usando un vestido muy pequeño y sexy junto a su fuerte perfume realmente enloquecedor, pero que él ya lo sentía aborrecedor sin saber porque. La chica, pasó de largo hasta la sala con esa hermosa vista de la ciudad. -honestamente, es bonito e interesante, pero sigo sin entenderte. ¿Por qué vivir en un sitio como este y rodeado de tantos inútiles muggles?, cuando tienes toda la mansión de los Black a tu entera disposición, Harry.

-¿Será porque es demasiado espacio para mi solo Ginny? Además que podrá haber sido la casa de Sirius, pero jamás me ha gustado.

-Pero tú y yo, viviremos ahí…- la joven pelirroja se volteó y caminó hacia él sensualmente para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -y entonces dejarás de pensar así cuando nos casemos- se empinó y cuando iba a tocar sus labios con los de él, éste le dijo.

-¿Viniste a verme a mí? O a reclamarme lo que pasó esta mañana. No creo que quieras meterte bajo mis piernas con lo que tengas que decirme. ¿O me equivoco?- ella arrugó su cara, se soltó de Harry para cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Tú no eres un grosero Harry. ¿Por qué estás así?

-Será porque tengo motivos de sobra Ginny- respondió. Ginny golpeo el suelo con un pie y caminó hasta llegar al sofá, pero no se sentó.

-Ron y Hermione habrían estado muy felices y ya viviendo su luna de miel, de no ser por esas malditas fotos- y se volteó. -, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- éste con las manos tras su espalda dijo.

-¿En serio te lo tengo que explicar Ginny?- la pelirroja levantó una ceja, sintió como si le hubiera llamado "estúpida" de manera formal -he oído a algunas de mis compañeras aurores siempre decir "¿A qué mujer le gusta que la engañen?"

-Obviamente a ninguna pero…

-¿A ti te gustaría que yo lo hiciera?

-Primero te mato- amenazó Ginny enviando su cabellera hacia atrás. Harry asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Exacto. Y es lo mismo que deseo hacerle a tu hermano después de descubrir su idílico secreto. Solo que no quise ensuciar mis puños con su cochina sangre y preferí mejor evitarle una infeliz vida de casada a mi mejor amiga y que él después quisiera seguir engañándola después de casada.

-No debiste meterte, no era tu problema.

-Tampoco el tuyo Ginny.- anotó Harry con ironía y también se cruzó de brazos -Raro oírlo de ti cuando no te ha importado lo que haga Ron. ¿Por qué ahora ese interés?- y a la pelirroja se le encendieron las mejillas igual que su madre cuando se enoja.

-¡Es mi hermano y aunque no lo creas, si me importa! ¿No te parece humillante lo que le hiciste?

-"¿Humillante?"- repitió con sarcasmo -Y yo que pensé que le gustaba llamar la atención.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste? ¿Lo seguiste o lo mandaste a seguir?

-Ninguna de las dos- dijo la verdad Harry -esas fotos me llegaron solas.

-¿De quién?- insistió la pelirroja. El ojiverde se alzó de hombros.

-Malfoy es o era novio de Pansy y siendo él una persona vengativa…, a lo mejor fue él- contestó Harry. Ginny abrió sus ojos un momento y frunció su ceño pensativa. -¿Por qué?

-Por nada. ¿Qué has sabido de Hermione? ¿La encontraron los aurores?

-No sé nada y aún espero respuestas de su paradero.- se sinceró el ojiverde y se revolvió su rebelde cabellera negra.

Harry se sentó en una punta de su sofá, se quitó los lentes que usaba y se agarró el puente de su nariz. Relajó su espalda y dejó su cabeza caer en el acolchonado respaldar del mueble.

Casi olvidaba que tenía su estéreo encendido hasta que llegó una melodía a sus oídos:

*_The cleaners have done their jobs on you_

_They're hip to it; man, they're in the Groove…*_

-Oh bueeeno, entonces…- escuchó el ojiverde a la melosa voz de la joven pelirroja, sintió un leve peso a su lado y una mano acariciando su masculino pecho. -¿Qué tal si te hago compañía mientras esperas?

_*They've hosed you down, you're good as new_

_They're lining up to inspect you*_

*_Ooooo Children… lift up you voice, lift up you voiceeee… _

_Children…. Reeeejoice, Reeeejoice._*

*_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_

_He's found the answer that we lost_

_We're all weeping now, weeping because_

_There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_*

Y el ojiverde pronto sintió unos labios besar poco a poco su cara, sus mejillas y cuando la joven pelirroja besaba sus oídos, esta le dijo:

-Veo que estás muy cansado, que tal si _"nos quedamos aquí…"_ y la pasamos rico.- y lo besó esta vez por su cuello; desanudó el albornoz y su mano adentró para acariciar desde su pecho y que poco a poco bajaba a zona Sur. No negaba que le agradaba lo que la chica le hacía, pero algo no andaba bien. Más en sus palabras y aunado con la canción había algo escondido, y entonces apareció una vieja escena.

*_Ooooo Children… lift up you voice, lift up you voiceeee… _

_Children. Reeeejoooice, Reeeejoooice._*

FB:

"_Un día frío de diciembre: una tienda mágica, un baile y una melodía. Dos personas abandonadas y solitarias bailaban al son de una melodía para buscar calmar sus corazones del miedo que producía una guerra que parecía que no tendría fin. Y una frase salió de la boca de ella…: _

_-Harry, tal vez debamos quedarnos aquí y envejecer._"

-Lo siento Ginny- se levantó Harry de repente. Ginny se quedó de piedra y lo miró como si su novio se hubiera contagiado por Lunática Lovegood -, ha sido un día largo. Y necesito mi concentración por si alguno de mis compañeros de escuadrón me da un aviso de…

-Hermione es una mujer adulta hecha y derecha de ya casi veintitrés años, Harry. Y sabe defenderse muy bien solita.- respondió como si fuera lo más lógico -Que la quieras tanto como una hermana, está peeeerfecto, pero de ahí… a preocuparte tanto. Creo que exageras demasiado, cuando "ella" no es nada tuyo y no necesita nada de ti.- Expuso la pelirroja -Siempre se ha valido por sí misma. Y si no quiere que la encuentres, no la encontrarás.- picoteó. Harry molesto por esa respuesta, exclamó.

-¡Ginny, Hermione lleva horas desaparecida y sus padres están muy preocupados. Yo…!

-¡Pero por tu culpa, Harry!- recriminó la pelirroja enojada y señalándolo con ambas manos. Harry parpadeó sintiendo una invisible bofetada, lo hizo sentirse como la peor persona del mundo. La miró de arriba abajo no reconociendo a la mujer con la que se suponía iba a ser su esposa también. -¡De no ser por ti, Hermione no se hubiera ido!- meneó sus cabeza de un lado al otro -; ¡y por tú culpa mi hermano está sufriendo por no haberse casado con ella!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Ron sufriendo?- rió Harry con sarcasmo -¿Por qué no está él buscándola entonces? ¿O por qué no está aquí reclamándome lo que "le hice"?- hizo las comillas con los dedos -¡¿Intentas engañar al gran "Harry Potter"?!, ¡¿al "Niño que vivió" y que venció a Lord Voldemort, Ginevra?!- se señaló.

-NO ME LLAMES GINEVRA.- Saltó Ginny furiosa y estremeciéndose con el nombre del peor enemigo del mundo mágico ya muerto.

-Debiste ver sus fotos- prosiguió el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos -, se ve muy a gusto entre las piernas de una de las serpientes que detesta.- A Ginny le llamearon los ojos y se le enrojecieron las mejillas de la ira y vergüenza -Sí…, seguro que está "sufriendo" mucho, pero bajo las sabanas con Pansy. Y tú gastándote aquí por tu hermanito.- chasqueó su lengua y volvió atar la bata. Levantó su vista observándola -¿Y a donde vas tan bien vestida?- preguntó.

-Pues pensaba salir contigo.

-¿Me ayudarás en mi búsqueda?- y ella se negó.

-Ni loca, ese es tu trabajo.- Y Harry se enojó.

-Siempre me has reclamado porque no te llevé al viaje durante la segunda guerra, y ahora a la primera te hechas para atrás.

-¡Harry, no iré en tacones!- aclaró la pelirroja. El ojiverde asintió con seriedad.

-Muy bien Ginny, ha sido un largo día y yo necesito descansar.

-Sí ya entendí, pero a mi no me engañas.- respondió Ginny altanera. Agarrando su cartera, se puso de pie de inmediato -puedo ver que ella es más importante para ti que yo.

-Y no tienes idea cuanto- confesó mirándola a los ojos sin negarlo.

-¡Pero yo soy tu novia, Potter! ¡Y es conmigo con quien te vas a casar!- aseguró ella.

-Pues estoy pensando en resolver pronto ese tema…- contestó Harry determinante. Entonces Ginny sintió un vientecillo helado correr por su espalda, recordó porque Harry mandó a volar a Cho Chang y con otro par de chicas antes de volver a caer en su red. Todas por el mismo tema, aunque no lo dijera: Hermione Granger.

-Me voy- caminó hacia la puerta, pero Harry la retuvo de un codo.

-No siempre podrás huir Ginevra- le musito en un oído, ella sonrió -así que la próxima vez que me veas, daré por finiquitada esta relación.- la sonrisa desapareció y se separó para mirarlo a la cara del ojiverde.

-¡No Puedes…!

-Sí puedo.- sentenció él. Ginny se sacudió, pero él no la soltó y la apegó levantándole la barbilla con la otra mano para clavar su mirada asesina en los ojos de ella y musitó -Ah, y dile a tu hermanito que no se esconda detrás de tu falda o de tu madre. Que si quiere "hablar" conmigo, no hay ningún problema que lo estaré esperando encantado.- amenazó y la empujó fuera de su departamento.

*Pum* fue el golpe de la puerta.

Harry corrió a su habitación lanzando el albornoz por los aires y agarró la primera ropa que encontró, o sea, el pantalón y la camisa blanca de su traje de esa mañana; a volantas metió los pies en los zapatos que también usó esa mañana y con la mitad de los talones los arrastró hasta llegar al armario de donde sacó su capa invisible – sacudió su cabeza pensando si se le olvidaba algo mientras se acomodaba el calzado –, ¡Ah! "ACCIO" llamó a su varita de fénix.

_Hey Little train! __Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the Imagination?_

_Hey Little train! Wait for me!_

_I was held in chains but now I'm free_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see?_

_In this process of elimination_

Salió del dormitorio, apuntó a la puerta -"Muffliato"- Y en mitad de la sala, sin importarle que su estéreo quedara encendido. *PUF* Desapareció.

*PUF* Harry se apareció y abrió sus ojos.

-_¿Dónde estamos?_

_-En el bosque de Dean. Una vez vine a acampar aquí con mis padres._

Una luna llena se alzaba adornando el cielo nocturno de ese bosque, pero no era suficiente para alumbrarlo todo. Aunque su experiencia como auror y años de aventuras peligrosas en el colegio, lo habían acostumbrado a utilizar a la oscuridad en su favor, en estos momentos se sentía como intentar buscar una aguja en un pajar y no podía perder más tiempo. Dio media vuelta y vio el lago mismo en el que casi muere ahogado y convertido en "helado de Potter" todo por buscar una espada para liquidar el envenenado guardapelo de Voldemort. Y curiosamente era el lugar donde había dejado ir a lo que más apreciaba por miedo a perderla muerta a manos de su enemigo y fingiendo quererla como algo que nunca había tenido, para luego dársela en bandeja de plata a alguien tan mezquino, cuyos endemoniados complejos de inferioridad e inseguridades siempre lo perseguirían por considerarse siempre el segundón.

Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que tanto había buscado en casi todo ese día, lo encontraría allí, pero ¿Por dónde comenzar? No tenía idea de a donde dirigirse, entonces se le ocurrió buscar en su memoria un momento feliz y lo primero que apareció, fue aquel beso inolvidable compartido entre su mejor amiga y él en el lago negro en Hogwarts; y...

-¡EXPEEECTRO PATROOONUM!

Un destello plateado escapó de su varita formando un hermoso animal hecho patronus con una gran cornamenta. Era un gran ciervo macho rey muy luminoso grande y vigoroso, y éste se posó ante él haciendo una reverencia, listo para obedecer a su amo. Cuando el patronus y su creador se miraron a los ojos, le dijo habló:

-Ayúdame papá, llévame con ella, llévame con mi querida amiga. Confío en que la encontrarás.- el patronus retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de su dueño. Olfateó el aire y movió sus orejas para guiarse, giró en un ángulo de noventa grados a su derecha (izquierda para Harry) y galopó por ahí rodeando el lago.

Gracias a lo iluminado de su patronus Harry que miraba los alrededores y podía jurar que estaba recorriendo el mismo camino, pero a la inversa, que había usado el patronus de su madre, la cierva plateada creada por Snape.

El ciervo torció hacia la derecha otra vez y llegaron a un área casi circular en la que los árboles eran troncos gruesos y enormes, un sitio perfecto para ocultarse de los peligros y del viento. Lo reconocía también, fue el mismo y último lugar donde habían acampado antes que los carroñeros los capturaran. El ciervo se detuvo ante un gran espacio y dio dos patadas haciendo marcas juntas, como una flecha. Cuando su dueño le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, el patronus volvió su mirada al frente y de un salto hacia adelante, desapareció.

El ojiverde se paró donde su patronus había dejado las marcas, tomó aire, sujetó fuerte la varita e hizo lo mismo que su patronus. Dio un salto hacia adelante para atravesar un campo de protección; como cayó con una rodilla en el suelo y justo al lado de su patronus y al levantar la vista se quedó asombrado. Había creído que los carroñeros la habían destruido, pero no, ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar que habían dejado…: la tienda mágica del Sr. Arthur Weasley.

-Gracias papá- el patronus se levantó y berreó hasta desvanecerse.

Se adentró.

-"_Lumus_"- susurró Harry. La tienda estaba sucia de polvo y con telarañas por doquier. De la invasión de los carroñeros, quedaba como recuerdo unos cuantos agujeros en la tela por el cruce de los hechizos. Sobre todo el de lo alto de la lona por donde pasaban los rayos blancos y de plata que aterrizaban delicadamente sobre algo en el sofá árabe perteneciente a la tienda. Y ahí, donde el lucero lunar iluminaba tenuemente, justo ahí, estaba un ángel: Su ángel de alas rotas. -"_Wingardium Leviosa_"- volvió a susurrar para levantar con cuidado los restos de la mesita de centro y frente a la estufa donde se calentaban y la apartó sin hacer el menor ruido. Su mejor amiga estaba hecha un ovillito en el mueble. Sus manos estaban introducidas en medio de sus piernas y sus pies los escondía bajo la falda de su vestido blanco. -"_Nox_"- apagó su varita y se arrodilló en el suelo.

Observó su cuerpo por si no tenía alguna lastimadura, pero al parecer todo estaba en orden. Unos cuantos cabellos que cubrían su rostro, resultado de su lucha por quitarse la diadema de los Weasley, se movieron bajo sus fosas nasales, lo que quería decir que tan solo estaba dormida. Suspiró aliviado. Levantó una mano y acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas despejándolas de esos traviesos mechones caramelo de la cara de la joven. Igual estaba hermosa.

Con la yema de sus dedos rosó la frente de la ex premio anual, bajó por el puente de su fina nariz, rosó nuevamente esas mejillas un poco ruborizadas con maquillaje. Y por último iba a rosar sus dedos por esos rojizos labios, pero algo más pudo y que él se había resistido hacer desde que la vio lista de novia: y le dio un suave tope de labios. Ella se estremeció, se separó un poco para mirarla y la vio llevar sus manos bajo su cuello buscando calentarlas. Estaba temblando de frío.

Era momento de llevársela a casa.

Se incorporó para tratar de tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella despertó y al instante, sobresaltándose del susto retrocedió.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- exclamó dando patadas.

-¡No soy Ron!

La castaña se detuvo y una vez que su adormilada vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad vio una silueta masculina frente a ella. Y lo primero que salió de su boca fue un nombre:

-¿Harry?- él volvió a arrodillarse para encontrarse con esos ojos mieles.

-Aquí estoy Hermione.

-¿Por qué viniste Harry? No debiste hacerlo.- musito ella con seriedad. Él la tomó de las manos. Al notarlas frías, las envolvió entre las suyas para darles calor y se las besó.

-Te lo dije: siempre seré tu mejor amigo y siempre contarás conmigo. Y lo que "no debía", era abandonar a mi mejor amiga.- A Hermione se le llenaron sus ojitos de lágrimas y negó con su cabeza.

-No lo merezco…- sollozó -no después de tratarte tan mal… no cuando no te quise escuchar…- Harry levantó una mano y pasó sus dedos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Vayamos a casa, ¿Sí? aquí está haciendo frío…- el ojiverde se quitó la capa invisible que llevaba encima y envolvió con ella a la ojimiel. El ojiverde la levantó en brazos. -"_sujétate fuerte de mi_"- le susurró y Hermione, habiendo viajado con él en un hipogrifo, no dudó en rodearlo por el cuello.

-Buena chica- susurró Harry sonriendo para sí y entonces, pronunció una palabra clave -¡_Hedwig_! *PUF*

*PUF* reaparecieron en una sala.

-Hemos llegado Hermione- le susurró él en un oído. Ella abrió sus ojos y vio tras la espalda del ojiverde un gran ventanal con una hermosa vista de un Londres muggle y que en cuyo fondo se veía una luna tan llena y brillante. Parecía digno de una fotografía o una maravillosa postal.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo no reconociendo el lugar aún en los cálidos brazos de Harry.

-En mi departamento.- el ojiverde se acercó al grande sofá rojo y acolchonado, y deposito allí a la castaña.

-No te vayas Harry.- dijo ella queriendo subir los pies, pero se olvidó que aún cargaba las sandalias de cintas blancas. Así que se acurrucó más en la capa invisible. Harry agradeció habérsela envuelto del lado visible de la capa, no le habría gustado solo verle como decapitada.

-No lo haré, solo haré un par de cosas y regreso.

El ojiverde hizo un par de movimientos: lo primero fue el teléfono y marcó un número. Alguien contestó del otro lado de la línea, él dijo un par de cosas y lo acercó a la castaña. Ella lo tomó y miró antes a Harry:

-Tú mamá.- ella inhaló y exhaló.

-Hola mamá.

-_Mi niña linda… me has tenido muy preocupada… _

-Estoy bien mamá…

Mientras ellas hablaban, Harry se encargaba de la segunda cosa: fue a su licorera y llenó hasta la mitad un vaso.

-No mamá… no volveré a casa, o al menos no esta noche.

-_Está bien hija y descansa. Has tenido un duro día._

-Y ustedes también, dile a papá que lo quiero.

-_Lo haré. Besos mija._

-Besos para ti también. *Bip*

Harry se acercó a la castaña y le entregó el vaso, cuando ella se lo acercó a la nariz lo rechazó por lo fuerte:

-No quiero Harry.

-Bebe un par de sorbos para entrar en calor. Además también te ayudará a ahogar las penas… o así dicen algunos de mis compañeros en la academia.

Entonces la castaña pasó un trago y tosió, abrió sus ojos lagrimeando como plato:

-Uff… que fuerte…- dijo ella sintiendo la quemazón desde su garganta, su esófago hasta aterrizar en sus entrañas.

-Tómalo de a poco si lo necesitas.- ella asintió y se mandó otro. Y notó algo rojo en la cara de Harry.

-¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

-Ahm… por tratar de seguirte me estrellé contra un árbol

-¿Y tus lentes?- volvió a preguntar Hermione viendo que sus lentes no eran los redondos de siempre sino unos rectangulares, no se lo veía mal.

-Rotos. Estos los cargo de emergencia o de vez en cuando los uso en el mundo muggle.

-Oh.- y volvió a observar el departamento -Pensé que vivías en la casa de Sirius.

-Hace tiempo que dejé de vivir ahí: es una casa muy grande para mi solo; además que siempre me ha parecido siniestra. Por eso me decidí a alquilar este caprichito de departamento. ¿Te gusta?

-Es un penthouse muy bonito- dijo observando alrededor. -sobre todo por la vista.

-Gracias Hermione. Todo tuyo Hermione.

Se arrodilló una vez más frente a ella para desatarle las sandalias y se las quitó. Le frotó un poco los pies entres sus manos porque también estaban fríos; se sentó al lado de la joven para proceder a soltar sus castaños cabellos.

-Quita las binchitas invisibles primero.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo unas binchitas que me sostienen el peinado, quítalas primero y despacito, porque son molestosas al retirarlas- el ojiverde checó y sí, allí estaban muchas. -Sabías que él me engañaba- inquirió la castaña con la vista baja y puesta el ambarino líquido de su trago.

-No.

-Desde cuando entonces…- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, pues le agradaba el delicado rose de los dedos de Harry en su cabeza al tratar de desatarle el peinado.

-Desde esta mañana.

-Quiero saberlo todo.- pidió ella. Harry se detuvo y la tomó de una mano.

Y después de unos segundos de silencio notó que había una melodía de piano sonando en la radio encendida. (Equivocada de Thalía)

_Sé que me enamoré, yo caí perdida sin conocer_

_Que al salir el sol, se te va el amooor…_

Harry tomó el control y cuando iba a apagarlo -No, Harry. Déjalo, por favor -,… ella lo detuvo.

_Duele reconocer, duele equivocarse y duele saber_

_Que sin ti es mejor, aunque al principio nooo…_

_Meee perdiií… apenas te viii… siempre me hiciste como quisisteeee…_

-Hace una semana terminé una difícil misión. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Aquella en la que no quisiste que te ayudara.

-Correcto. Todo comenzó hace dos semanas atrás: me llegó un joven practicante del escuadrón de desmemorizadores. Un completo novato y como todos los novatos, son nerviosos en sus primeros días. Durante mi misma misión mientras desmemorizaba a un grupo de muggles en un edificio, cometió el error de quedarse mirando a una chica muggle del grupo de los policías que tomaba fotografías con su cámara. Ella se dio cuenta que la apuntaba con una varita, pero también se percató de algo detrás de él y terminó salvándolo de una trampa puesta por el mismo mortífago que cacé hace poco. Ese simple error le costó porque no le borró la memoria en el momento que debió hacerlo y que tampoco lo hizo por estar en deuda con la chica- Hermione no interrumpió -, su jefe lo envió a mí para no suspenderlo por ser su primera vez en el campo. Ahora, yo le di un trabajo cualquiera para que no metiera la pata en el mío. Como había visto el nombre de Pansy Parkinson entre una lista de sospechosos, le di la misión de seguirla. Y no apareció hasta hoy en la mañana… con el resultado.

_Porque siempre estuve equiivocadaaa y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba, _

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba…_

-¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo?- el ojiverde se rascó la frente reconociendo también su error.

-Admito que lo subestimé. Hubo momentos en que tuve que viajar y quizás en alguno de ellos me habrá estado buscando porque no recuerdo haberle dado mi dirección, pero de alguna manera… se las arregló para llegar a mi departamento y hoy… una hora antes de… de…

-de mi fracaso de boda- se burló ella con amarga decepción.

_Porque nunca tuve más razones, para estar sin él…_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones, porque se que va a doler…_

_Y hoy pude entender que a esta mujer_

_Siempre la hiciste inmensameeente… triisteee_

-Jamás… me imaginé que nuestro amigo pelirrojo…- Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¡¿NUESTRO AMIGO?!- saltó la castaña poniéndose de pie muy enojada -¡Tuyo será, porque de mi NUNCA lo ha sido!- se señaló con un dedo -¡Un amigo no traiciona a otro!, ¡un amigo no le hace esto a una amiga!- se agarró la falda del vestido y el ojiverde notó lo sucio, algo roto y el hilván casi quemado -¿OLVIDAS QUE NOS ABANDONÓ EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA? ¡Y ahora el mismo día de mi boda, DE MI BODA… me entero que me engañaba! ¡Tantas veces que lo ayudé en sus tareas y lecciones en Hogwarts! ¡Gracias a mí fue prefecto en nuestro quinto año! ¡Le salvé de morir desangrado en el viaje por buscar esas cosas malditas! ¡Lo acompañamos en el funeral de Fred! ¿Y es así como me ha pagado?

_Hoy que no puedo más, sigo decidida a dejarte atrás_

_Por tu desamor, que lastimada estoooy._

_Meee perdiií… apenas te viii… siempre me hiciste como quisisteee_

_Porque siempre estuve equiivocadaaa y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba, porque todo lo que empieza acaba…_

_Porque nunca tuve más razoneees, para estar sin él…_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones, porque se que va a doler…_

Hermione levantó su vaso hacia su boca y Harry se levantó dispuesto a quitárselo, pero se lo entregó vacío. Se había mandado el restante del whisky de un solo sorbo y desapareció tras una puerta: la de su habitación. Donde la oyó -¡AAAARGHG!- gritar de frustración y dolor por el engaño en el mismo día de su boda.

_Sí así me sentí, NO SE PORQUE SEGUÍAAA._

_APOSTAAANDOLEEE, mi vida a éeeel._

Harry cerró sus ojos sintiéndose atado de manos ya no sabía que hacer, como hacer para calmar el corazón roto de su amiga.

Cuando el ojiverde ingresó observó su habitación cuya colcha cobertor estaba por los suelos junto a las almohadas y las sabanas tenían las marcas de sus puños. La lámpara de la mesita de noche de la izquierda también había pagado los platos rotos pues se veía sus trozos por una esquina, mientras que la otra donde estaba la foto de sus padres estaba intacta. Y sentada en una esquina de su cama, estaba la que alguna vez fue la mejor bruja de su generación y mejor amiga, mitad despeinada mitad con el cabello recogido, con su rostro agachado y sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas.

_Porque siempre estuve equiivocadaaa y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba, porque todo lo que empieza acaba…_

Se arrodilló otra vez a los pies de ella y encontró esos ojitos mieles de ella hechos un mar de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin cesar. -Hermione, nada de lo que hoy sucedió, lo quise para ti, solo no podía permitir que te hiciera infeliz. Pero yo te hice esto, yo arruiné tu boda, yo...- sacudió su cabeza y se pasó la lengua por los labios -Si quieres…, si lo que más deseas es golpearme… o castigarme… Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Yo lo aceptaré.

_Porque nunca tuve más razones, para estar sin él…_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones, porque se que va a doler…_

A Hermione le temblaron los labios levantó una mano y le acarició con la yema de sus suaves dedos, desde su frente en donde estaba su cicatriz en forma de rayo, sus parpados, bajó por una de sus mejillas y dejándose perder en sus orbes esmeraldas. Su mejor amigo, simplemente Harry, le había estado pidiendo perdón inconscientemente pues había notado que era la tercera vez que se arrodillaba frente a ella y no podía seguir haciéndole eso, cuando quien debería pedirle perdón, era ella:

_Y hoy pude entendeeer… que a esta mujeeer…_

-Perdóname Harry… no puedo castigarte. No… cuando más te necesito.

_Siempre la hiciste… inmensameeeente…- _Él abría su boca para responder, pero ella lo calló con un besó. -…_triisteeeee. Oh Ooooh._

Harry se quedó sin reaccionar, sus manos que estaban sobre el colchón las apretó y le temblaron tanto hasta que no pudo más, sus parpados poco a poco se dejaron caer y sus labios respondieron al llamado de ella.

-Esto es una locura Hermione y… no creo que sea buen momento…- le confesó él en su boca, utilizando la última gota de sensatez aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por ella. Su propio cuerpo temblaba por contenerse.

-Vulnerable o no…- le contestó dijo ella dejando que el ojiverde leyera su verdad más oculta en sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron -quítame este mal sabor de boca, no me dejes pensar, llena mi mente de ti, cúbreme con tu cuerpo, limpia mi roto corazón y quédate en él.- dijo ella con ojos brillantes y suspiró profundamente. Harry pegó su frente a la de ella y con una timidez más propia de un adolescente que de un adulto en su primera relación sexual, preguntó.

-Será… será… ¿Tú primera vez?- temblando y muy nervioso. Ella asintió y puso ahora sus dos manos acariciando las mejillas y con su fina nariz frotó la de él.

-Has de cuenta que te casaste conmigo y yo contigo.- Harry derramó una lágrima propia y la besó en la frente.

-Te daré la mejor luna de miel de tu vida, porque te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Sé mío Harry.

-Y tú mía. Mía y de nadie más Hermione.

-Hecho.

-Hecho.

-_Mis queridos radio oyentes de Harmony Music 98.5FM Stereo, acabamos de escuchar a esta gran cantante latina y actriz mexicana, Thalía con su último exitazo "equivocada", magnífica interpretación en su concierto acústico. Complacimos a nuestra amiga Paola quien nos pidió una canción para llorar porque… ha terminado con su novio. Paola, esperamos hayas degustado esta melodía, y el consejo que te doy: "ningún hombre que te lastima y te hace llorar, merece tus lágrimas. Y quien se las merezca, no te hará llorar". Mira para adelante! Porque para atrás, ya dolió bastante. Son exactamente las 11 de la noche y complacemos un último éxito, un viejo clásico y soundtrack de una película del mismo nombre de la canción que se titula "When a man loves a woman" interpretada de Michael Botton. Conmigo, su amigo Marcelo "El cachorro" nos vemos hasta el lunes con nuestra sección "Rock & Pop". Chau._

_When a maaaan loves a woman_

El ojiverde no se resistió a levantarla en brazos y depositarla en el centro de su amplia cama. Pasó una mano por detrás del moño y le quitó la última horquilla que aún sujetaban esos castaños cabellos para desatarlo y dejarlos caer sus largos y suaves rizos sobre el colchón. No tardó en poner sus manos en las caderas de su amada amiga y ella de tomarlo completamente con las suyas de las mejillas.

_Can't keep his mind on nothin' else_

_He'd trade the world_

_For a good thing he's found…_

Con suavidad y lentitud profundizaron el beso.

_If she is baaaad, he can't see it_

_She can do no wrooong_

_Turn his back on his best friend_

_If he puts her down._

Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de éste, una mano se ató a esa nuca y los dedos de la otra se enterraron en esa cabellera tan negra como la noche. Y la mano que él usó para quitar las horquillas, la pasó por detrás del desastroso vestido de novia y bajó el cierre con tal lentitud, pero disfrutando del sonido que hacía.

_When a maaaan loves a woman_

_Spend his very last dime…_

_Trying to hold on to what he needs._

Y procedió a degustar la piel nívea y rosácea de su ángel como la fruta más apetitosa y jugosa que haya comido: profundizó un poco más en su boca con su propia lengua, mordió su barbilla; con lo carnudo de sus labios le acarició a lo largo de ese cuello; no solo de su cuello, sino que siguió en línea recta hasta que la punta lastimada de su nariz se introdujo en medio de esos montes haciendo a la castaña arquearse y apretar la cabeza del pelinegro que la enterraba para llenar su olfato del aroma de la vainilla y flores silvestres que manaba.

_He'd give up aaaall his comforts_

_And sleep out in the raiiiin_

_If she said that's the way_

_It ought to be (Ooooh)_

Ella bajando su mano botón tras botón por aquella camisa blanca de Armani. Con sus delicados dedos iba acariciando el delicioso torso de su ojiverde mejor amigo.

_When a maaan loves a womaaan _

_I give you everything I've got (yeah)_

Y él a su vez le quitaba el vestido y cuando se separó, a Harry le brillaron sus ojos más que nunca al ver a su ángel vestida únicamente para ser amada por él. Tal como un vampiro se dirigió a ese delicado cuello en las que ella se estremeció y gimió algo fuerte cuando sintió labios, boca y hasta dientes para marcar su territorio prometiéndole su mejor noche de bodas.

_Trying to hold your precious loves_

_BABY… Baby… please don't treat me bad._

_When a maaaan loves a womaaaan_

Él besaba su sensible clavícula y por encima de sus senos hasta que sus dedos encontraron el broche de su sostén y los desconectó. Hermione al principio suspiró y cuando Harry logró desabrochar su brasier se sonrojó y apretó sus ojos sintiendo la lengua devoradora de su amado amigo lamerlos, a morderlos con delicadeza y llenar su boca de ellos. Ella temblaba, suspiraba, jadeaba hasta enloquecerla y las manos de ella estaban inexpertamente sujetas a la magnífica espalda y cabeza.

_Deep down in his soul_

_She can bring him such misery_

_If she is playing him for a food_

_Loving eyes can never see_

Harry besó el cuerpo de su castaña con la libertad que tanto había deseado y ella aunque nerviosa bebió de ese boca el dulce néctar de esa pasión masculina.

_Yes, when a maaaan loves a woman_

Harry tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione, con la suya derecha.

En el antebrazo izquierdo de ella, se podía leer "_Sangre Sucia_"

En el derecho de él, decía "_No debo decir mentiras_"

_I know exactly how he feels_

_Cause baby, baby, baby…_

Hasta que ambos ya completamente sin nada que los detenga, se miraron a los ojos. En los de ella había algo de miedo.

-_Sujétate de mí Hermione_

_-Iré contigo Harry._

_*I aaaaam a maaan*_

-¡Ah… AH… AAAAH, HARRRYY!

_When a maaaan loves a woman Ooooh_

_When a maaaan loves a wooooman_

_Yes, when a maaaan loves a woman, _

_when a maaaan… a maaan looooves a woman_

Al día siguiente, Harry terminaba con unas naranjas y el jugo ya exprimido dentro de una jarra. Tomó la jarra y la dejó sobre la mesa que había movido cerca del gran ventanal. Cuando vio toda su obra lista, regresó a su habitación.

Sonrió: allí, en su cama, descansaba su ninfa.

Su amada castaña dormía boca abajo con la mitad de su cuerpo para arriba, cuya posición cubría sus deliciosos senos, pero cuya espalda era descubierta hasta la mitad; y el resto para abajo, la sabana lo ocultaba, pero en las que se formaban sus piernas. Una posición que podría haber sido considerada una modelo para un escultor italiano que jamás verá porque ella era de él.

Se acercó a la chica le dio pequeños y suaves besos por toda la espalda; la destapó y lentamente la volteó hasta quedar de frente. La castaña adormilada lo sentía hasta que sintió unas manos que levantaban sus piernas juntas y una vez dobladas por las rodillas, despacio se las abrían y algo suave y húmedo acarició su intimidad haciéndola gemir aunque no por mucho tiempo. Sintió una boca besar su vientre, subir por su abdomen, chupar sus seños y pronto, su boca fue asaltada por otra al tiempo que sentía un peso masculino sobre sí y la punta de algo en la entrada de su feminidad. Y se enterró hasta el fondo con extrema lentitud.

-Oooooh, Aaah… buenos días… Harry mío- gimió ella con delicia y lo abrazó de brazos y piernas.

-Hmmm, Buenos días… mi Hermione- y la besó por los oídos, le dio un par de mordidas en un hombro.

Y se amaron una vez más: él enterrado entre las piernas de la castaña; y ella no queriendo dejarlo escapar.

Antes del desayuno.

*Londres Muggle y Mágico: Ministerio de Magia*

*TIN*

El ascensor se abría y una castaña salía vestida como toda una muggle ejecutiva y moderna: una blusa tipo túnica color turquesa, usaba unos jeans, botines color crema y altos. Sus cabellos iban recogidos en una cola de caballo cuyos rizos caían en resorte por detrás, su rostro iba sencillamente maquillado salvo por sus labios pintados con un rosa y sus ojos eran protegidos por unas gafas oscuras de sol.

Cuando sus dos secretarias: una elfina liberada como castigo por su dueño (Marilú) y una joven bruja de piel morena (Gertrudis). Ambas asombradas se pusieron de pie cuando la vieron llegar y ambas le hicieron una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

-¡Buenos días, Señora Weasley!- la saludaron sus secretarias.

-Buenos días: Marilú y Gertrudis.- les devolvió el saludo con seriedad la jefa del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas -Vengan ambas a mi oficina, hay algo que quiero informarles por favor.

Ambas secretarias: elfina y bruja se miraron, y por la cara de su jefa, pensaron que habían metido la pata en algo. Lo mejor que podían hacer era obedecer.

Una vez que Hermione abrió la puerta de su pequeña oficina, se la quedó mirando unos segundos y se quejó por lo pequeña que era.

-¿Por qué mi oficina tiene que ser pequeña? ¿Por qué no tiene una ventanita siquiera? ¿Por qué mi escritorio parece un pupitre?- dijo mirando su escritorio que parecía más pequeño que el de su secretaria bruja. -Creo que voy a hacer un par de cambios aquí.

-La oficina que está al lado es más grande que esta, bien podemos pedir un cambio.

-O simplemente cambiarnos allá por nuestra propia cuenta- agregó Hermione pensándolo.

-O también podemos ampliar la suya, señora Weas…- decía la elfina.

-No quiero oírlas a ninguna de las dos llamarme "Señora Weasley"- dictaminó la castaña mirando a sus empleadas.

Las tres se encerraron en la oficina y Hermione les explicó la situación:

-Bien, disculpen mi comportamiento hace un momento, pero no quiero que mi apellido lo vinculen con el "Weasley" jamás.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger- dijo la elfina bajando sus orejitas.

-No tranquila Marilú, ustedes no lo sabían, pero pronto lo sabrán por la prensa.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, pero qué hacemos si le da por venir y se pone violento o algo parecido- pregunto Gertrudis.

-Por ahora les comunico que haré un viaje en las que yo necesito alejarme, pero ustedes dirán que es por un seminario. Ahora… vamos a hacer lo siguiente por un caso venga mi ex novio a tumbarnos la puerta y hacer su show del "perro arrepentido". Sí es que tiene agallas para hacerlo.

¡Toc, Toc!

Las tres se quedaron en silencio y la misma Hermione abrió la puerta, y sonrió a quien estaba del otro lado con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo un hombre de ojos verdes luciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un poquito, pero ya estoy por terminar. Pasa Harry.- así lo hizo, pero se quedó junto a la puerta. La castaña le sonrió un tanto avergonzada. -sí ya sé que es pequeña, pero no será por mucho tiempo.- y se dirigió a sus chicas -: bien chicas, como les decía: me iré por un par de meses y para cuando regrese quiero ver ingenio para cambiar mi oficina.

-¿Te irás a otro departamento Hermione?

-No, sino que… quiero hacerle muchos cambios a mi oficina.- y le habló a sus chicas a la vez que abría la puerta para que salieras -pero recuerden que nada harán sin mí, hasta mi regreso, ustedes trabajarán solo las tres primeras horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué si el Señor Percy Weasley se enoja con nosotras?- preguntó la elfina.

-Lo mandan al diablo, él no manda en mi área, así vaya a lloriquearle al ministro.

-Bien dicho- apoyó Harry.

-Ok, chicas vayan a hacer lo suyo. Yo me desocupo de aquí y ustedes tienen a partir de hoy el día libre.- y las secretarias se fueron.

Hermione cerró la puerta y cuando Harry iba a moverse de su sitio, ella no lo dejó y lo arrinconó para besarlo allí.

-Así que te vas- dijo él aturdido y sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Necesito irme, necesito relajarme… necesito un espacio para recuperarme.

-Mis brazos y mi amor no es suficiente

-No es eso, es solo que…

-¿A dónde irás?

-Harry, te amo, pero necesito estar sola.- el ojiverde puso carita de perrito triste. -oh, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿Está bien?

-Está bien.- prometió el ojiverde, y ella le dijo al oído bien bajito.

-_Me voy a Australia, a la casa playera de mis padres._

-Ok, vengo a hacerte una propuesta.- le dijo el ojiverde haciendo sus planes mentalmente.

-¿Cuál?

-Qué te cases conmigo.

-Harry, me encantaría ser la Sra. Potter, pero no te enojes, quiero que se reconozca mi apellido Granger en el mundo mágico.

-Entonces nos casamos en el mundo muggle y así nadie sabrá que eres una Potter.

-¿Quieres decir que seremos marido y mujer en secreto?

-Podremos mantener un matrimonio secreto de modo temporal. Ya después…

-Dejaremos que sus mentes trabajen en descubrirlo…- añadió Hermione con ojitos brillosos. -¿Eso quiere decir que puedo coquetear con Harry Potter cuando me plazca?- Harry sonrió levantando una ceja -Oh por favor, Harry, necesito vengarme de ese Weasley.

-Entonces…: Hermione Granger aceptas ser la esposa y única señora, amante, novia y todo lo que quiera de Harry Potter.

-Lo acepto Harry Potter.

_-Y yo a ti mi gatita._

Y mientras ellos se besaban dentro de la pequeña oficina, fuera diario el Quisquilloso informaba una noticia escandalosa.

*RONALD WEASLEY CACHADO EN ROJA*

_Ladrón que roba a ladrón, son cien años de perdón_

* * *

><p>By Angelinarte<p> 


End file.
